The Lost Dragon
by experimenter19
Summary: Framed by the council Natsu is expelled from fairy tail and working for any guild in Fiore thus causing him to miss the S class trail, Natsu is now forced to live on his own but what challenges will come of this rated M for violence, sexual content, and suggestive stuff I do Not own fairy tail credit to Hiro Mashima
1. kicked out

Like the the dragon and the time goddess I don't know how often i'l update this

* * *

Natsu was on his back to the guild after completing a high-class quest after all he wants to be able to participate in the X784 S class trials; the job paid well, 300,000 jewel was the amount he received but unknown to him that well be the last job he will do for the fairy tail guild.

Natsu was getting into Magnolia and was Happy; he's stayed behind to try and win over Carla like always, Once inside the town he could hear the town people around him mumble some incoherent words from the townsfolk but didn't let it get to him.

Natsu was at the Guildhall doors before kicking them open getting everyone's attention; he was surprised by that their expression, they weren't of joy you receive from a guildmate coming back from a successful mission, no it was of rage and disappointment.

Natsu was cut short from his thought as he is forced to dodge a giant ice hammer from giving him a date with the ground only for him to face the cold hard steel of Erza's blade hitting his Left eye.

Fortunately, his eye was spared, but the mark would leave a scar on top and bottom of his eye socket.

"Why you do it Natsu," Erza said as gripped her blade even harder.

"What the heck are you guys talking about," Natsu said trying to stop the blood.

Wendy was about to run over and help but Makarov stopped her This only confused her at any other time she would help them at a moments notice.

"What are we talking about how about when Destroyed half a town on your last job from firing off a full power roar when you knew the town was in rang and is caused a forest fire that kept burning till Nothing but ashes remained," Gray said Angrily

"I didn't do that" Natsu said and was about to continue his defense, but he was cut off by Erza trying to hit him again, but he manages to dodge it a second time.

"Natsu stops lying and tells the truth, why did you do it" Erza practically yelled as tears started to form this cut Natsu deeper than any blade could cause he promised he's never let Erza cry again.

"I swear I didn't I was nowhere near the village when I went on that job and if there was a first don't you think I would have taken care of it," Natsu said in his defense.

still trying to stop the blood seeing Wendy wasn't going to help he used his magic to cauterize the would no doubt will leave a scar.

Natsu looked around hoping someone would stick up for him. First, he went to Lisanna his childhood friend he could tell she believed him, but Mira stopped her.

she wasn't alone many others had similar expressions the one who knew him best were like Lisanna, and Mira others had discussed in their eyes this was all he needed for him it was late to declare his innocence.

"I want to believe you Narsu I do but the evidence is undeniable, and punishment must be carried out," Makarov said sternly

"What do you mean" Natsu afraid to know the answer

"The council demand to throw you in jail for the rest of your life but I manage to talk them down that," Makarov said As he let out a sigh

"What kind of punishment," Natsu said as tears began to form.

"From this day forward you are at this moment expelled from the fairy tail guild and furthermore because of how big damage was cause you are also banned from joining any guild in Fiore" Makarov boomed resulting in a gasp from the Guildhall.

This cut Natsu deep as his friend he called family has abandoned him, and slowly Rage started to build up inside but he kept in under wraps knowing it only makes the situation worse for him.

"Hold master getting kicked out of the guild is one thing but getting banned as guild mage is a little extreme don't you think," Erza said

"I know I don't like it either But the magic council has made its decision... you have one day to gather you belonging after that you're not allowed to be a resident of Magnolia again," Makarov said sternly.

Makarov removed Natsu guild mark, Natsu felt cold for the first time as his fairy tail mark disappeared, Just as Natsu was just about to leave a voice called out to him he turned around only to see the face Of Happy.

"I don't care what they say If you leave I'm going as well," Happy said resulting in another round of gasp from the guild.

"Are you sure buddy cause there no going back and it could be a long time before we cross path with them again?" Natsu said as the rage inside only grew.

"Of course Master you can remove my guild Mark," Happy said

"I suppose I can do that," Makarov said, and with a snap of his finger, Happy fairy tail guild mark disappeared.

And like that Natsu happy departed from Fairy tail to start their new adventure into the unknown leaving a quiet guild to mourn the departed friend.

Shortly after Makarov made his announcement to the guild on S class trial participants and since Natsu no longer their Jet was picked in his place and chose drow as his partner.

After everything was done A member, who goes by the name of Mest snook away undetected and walk past the quiet street of magnolia back to his place of residence to meet with a respective Member of the magic council.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to frame Natsu for the council's screw up Lahar?" Mest said with a hint of disgust in his tone of voice.

"Of course if the Magic council can't display them they can at least cut out its heart, and that should be more than enough tone back there destructive tendencies. and should distract them long enough for you to find something on their holy ground so we can disband them if they don't play by the new council rules" Lahar said

"Just get back to the council I have to prepare for the S class trials," Mest said as he went to secure a partner unaware of what is to come during the trials.

 **(Scene Change)**

The next day

Natsu and Happy's house

"I'm sure gonna miss this place, " Natsu said in a sad tone.

"Aye sir Hey Natsu I know we're leaving but can still come by and visit them every now and again" Happy said in pleading voice

"Of course I thinking of only stopping by for the annual Fantasia parade," Natsu said

"Alright that's always a blast, but the bigger question now What are we going to do now since we can't join any guild in Fiore," Happy said in a questioning tone.

"Well, for now, I was planning on searching for Igneel beside I have saved up enough jewel to last us awhile on top of my last job," Natsu said as he got his travel bag.

"Aye sir " happy said as he jumps to Natsu shoulder.

"One last thing to do," Natsu said before setting the house on fire he called home all his year in fairy tail and with that, the duo set off on their new adventure unaware of all the hardship they will have to endure.

At the fairy tail guildhall

The guild was precisely like Lahar predicted, without Natsu there the guild was pretty down from having one of it's strongest's members kicked out of the guild, and it didn't help that the S class trial was one week away.

"May I have everyone's attention, I know Natsu departure was hard for everyone, but we can't dwell on it for too, long, and since Natsu isn't here Jet will be taking his place for the S class trials. with that out of the way you have one week to train" Makarov said this was enough to get everyone out of their stupor.

Two weeks later

With Natsu and Happy

Natsu and happy are two weeks into their journey looking for Igneel unaware of the tragedy that happens on tenrou Island, but they will so find out.

While happy was eating away a fish caught by Natsu, Natsu had a serious expression why well it's evident, on the other side of a vast forest they're traveling through is lash green and alive where at now is the exact opposite everything around dead from the leafless trees. Brown grass to the weathered corpses the wildlife.

Natsu caught a scent when they entered what remained of the lifeless forest, and after several minutes they came across a young man wearing a black robe with a white toga with Black hair.

Natsu did know why but the man before seemed familiar and the smile on his face creeped him out to no end.

"Who are you now I never seen you before and this half of the forest was alive the last time I can here a month ago," Natsu said with a glare.

"My name is Zeref, and as for the forest, I'm the one responsible for it" The now named Wizard Zeref said with a hint of guilt after all he can't control his curse.

"Zeref why does that sound so familiar" Happy said telegraphing his present.

"Why is not important as you have bigger issues to deal with knowing who am" the now named Zeref said

"And what would that be," Natsu said as his glare only intensify he didn't know why but he has the sudden urge fight this guy but doesn't know why.

"The answers you seek lies in the fairy tail guild, " Zeref said in cryptic tone,

"What do you mean by that, answer me damn it, " Natsu said as the feeling to fight man before he got even stronger.

"Hm fairy tail needs you whether your a member or not," Zeref said as he Made his way past Natsu off to who knows where

Natsu didn't even hesitate to run back to magnolia only to be picked up by happy allowing them to get there faster wanting to know what Zeref meant by more significant issues.

"Hmm seem being in my presence was enough for Natsu other power to awaken and give him the urge to fight to like he's destined to do, " Zeref said feeling Natsu other power clawing at him to fight him before he flew away at breakneck speed.

Two days Later outside of Magnolia

Fairy tail guild

Everyone is still down after hearing the news that the core members are gone from this world unaware they will return, one day, but that would be years from now and the changing of the world in expected ways before the Guildhall door burst open revealing their former pink haired dragon slayer.

"Tell me it's not true" Natsu practically shouted as tear could be seen starting to form in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Natsu buts it's true, they're gone," Macao said not trying fight off tears.

Natsu just stood there crying at the news that all his closes friends were dead before what Zeref said came back to him he said the answers lie in fairy tail then a memory came back to him.

 _Flashback starts_

Year X779

Natsu was currently hiding on the guild Library why he ticked off Erza again and needed a place to hide; she would never think to the check there, the only reason he got away for better or worse she got in a fight with Mira...again.

"I hope this, spot works," Natsu thought hiding under a desk at the far end before the library doors opened he froze on the spot hoping it wasn't Ezra.

Not long after He heard footsteps someone had entered the library thank to his heightened sense of hearing he listened to every footstep getting closer and closer, and each step color slowly left his face till the walking stop right in front of him and listened to the voice of a girl he knows.

"Man I hate it when those two fight well it's a good thing when they fight they avoid the library, and Makarov would have there headed for its destruction," a young Laki said unaware of Natsu present before crawling under only to be met with Natsu hiding there as well.

Laki didn't have time to dwell as the door opened again to reveal the young scarlet knight, storming in a clear indication her fight with Mira was over, and they can only assume she came looking for Natsu.

"hey Laki do you think you, can use your magic cover us up, so she doesn't find us"Natsu in a pleading voice quite enough for Erza not to hear them?

Knowing all too well how Erza jumps to conclusions when two people she knows are hiding together from her, she used her magic to create a false wall for them to hide behind.

After searching around the library for several minutes Erza left to look somewhere else Natsu might be hiding, soon after the two came out of there makeshift hiding spot, that when something caught Natsu eye the spine of a book on the shelf lay the Fairy tail symbol in a gold color.

His curiosity was getting the best of him with the help of Laki they pulled out the book to see what was about they only got to see the cover of the old tome to have an identical Symbol and color.

They didn't have time to inspect it further, and the loud voice of Makarov boomed throughout the guild hall.

After making his way to the main room with Laki not far behind him what they saw cause them to smile like no tomorrow as Makarov was giving Erza and Mira…. _that_ as punishment for setting a new record for destruction to the guild hall.

 _Flashback ends_

"Macao I know I'm not a member anymore, but I need access to the guild library," Natsu said in a Serious tone.

"Why," Macao said

"I have a hunch everyone who went to Tenrou isn't dead" Natsu getting everyone attention

"What do you mean Natsu," Macao said but didn't get an answer

"Laki come with me to the library gonna need your help on this one" Natsu making his way to the guild library

" Why, " Laki said

"Remember that book we found as kids if my hunch is correct our friends aren't dead and hopefully will know where they are" Natsu practically shouted.

With that said Laki and Natsu bolted to the guild library looking for the book, they found when they were kids, Throwing everyone through the loop At Natsu declaration about their past together.

Guild library

"Wish Levy was here right now to narrow this down," Natsu said frantically pulling out every book looking for golden fairy tail symbol on it.

"You're telling the library been rearranged so many times she the only one who would know where it could be," Laki said pulling out book after book hoping Natsu was right about there friend being alive.

After an hour of searching the duo found the book they were searching for, the book in question held to instruction learn some of the most advanced spells in the world as well as some spell known only to their guild.

"I think I found it " Natsu shouts as he and Laki came back from the guild library getting everyone's attention.

Natsu brought the book to a table so everyone can see, Natsu then went on to explain that based on what the former member Doranbolt described after telling The guild the news about tenrou destructions The core member used an advance spell fairy spell called fairy sphere protecting them from the Acnologia's roar.

"So when do you think they will be back," Macao said

"No clue based on what the description it could be years before they show up again," Natsu said.

"Well at least we know they're still alive," Macao said

"Since we know they're still alive is time for me to leave since I'm no longer a member," Natsu said as he started walking toward the guild door before being stopped by Macao.

"Where are you going the party for the great news is about to start I'm sure you can stay just one night in Magnolia," Macao said with a hopeful tone.

This was backed up by all the remaining members of fairy tail, seeing this Natsu raised his hands in defeat and stayed for the party celebrating their friend's safe return.

Natsu didn't stay for the whole party unlike happy he left at midnight and went back to fairy hills with Laki for reasons unknown to all except happy.

Several hours later

"Man Laki I knew you were kinky, but I didn't think you were that kinky" Natsu says in an exhausted tone as he layed his head down on Laki's bed while she lay her head on his chest enjoying his warmth both naked as the day they were born.

"Hm I can't take all the credit that stamina of yours helps," Laki said getting in a more comfortable position before noticing the time, it was half past 3 in the morning

"I can't even remember the last time we did this" Natsu said as started to drift off to sleep

"If I remember it was after the battle of fairy tail but before Wendy joined" Laki manage to say before the improbable couple drifted off to sleep.

The next morning

Laki was the first to wake up and notice the time it 7:00 a.m before looking to her bedroom mirror and couldn't help but smile at the sight of her mating mark.

The mark was red and resembled a dragon's head the mark was on the underside of her right breast the perfect hiding spot from the world.

You would never think these two would be a couple and if you hadn't guessed it all started when Natsu asks for her help to hide from Erza way back when they were kids.

When Natsu and Laki were hiding something deep inside him told him Laki was different from the other girls in fairy tail and it wasn't till many years later after his closest friend Lisanna presumed Death in combination with his crowing strength did that same feeling come back and stronger.

 _Flashback start_

Year X782

It was only through seclusion Natsu ponder what this returning feeling was; he briefly remembers his father Igneel mention something about the other trait that comes with being a dragon slayer this it hit him the returning feeling toward Laki it was clear she was his mate.

The real problem for him now was how to approach it with her especially since she hates perverts but damn if she didn't have a nice figure.

Luck would have it one day Laki went on a solo Job and Natsu much to Happy protest who wanted to go stayed behind unaware why Natsu went alone on a job it was then he took a job close to where Laki was taking place.

Natsu was currently looking to where Laki was while trying not to come off as a stalker knowing how Laki And Erza will react if he came off as a stalker.

Fortunately, it wasn't too hard to find her thanks to his heightened sense of smell, In no time at all, he saw Laki just leaving a restaurant no doubt from just finishing a meal after her job.

Not knowing how to approach her he just acted casually minding his own business following her like two people on weaving Winding bike path until something caught his eye that made him change his plan as on the side of her neck was a weird symbol.

On closer inspection, without her noticing he could she was struggling but why it wasn't until she made an abrupt turn into an ally, not liking this he high tailed it to catch up with her, and when he entered the alley he saw something that made his blood boil in rage.

Standing before him was Laki right next to a strange man in a black cloak he can only assume he is controlling her through that mark on her neck, that's not the only thing thanks to his heightened sense of hearing he was able to listen to what the man was saying to Laki clear as day.

"Hehehe can't believe that spell worked and with I can have my way with as many women as I want and who better to start off with than a fairy tail mage. After all, they have some of the most beautiful women in all of Fiore," the mysterious man said in sadistic tone unaware of Natsu presents.

Just as the man put his hand out to feel the girls, he was met with a flaming fist to the face sending him flying down the alley landing face first in the dirt.

Laki was both relieved and surprised to see Natsu otherwise she no doubts would be robbed of her chastity by the sick minded stranger, but unfortunately, the mark controlling her was still in effect preventing her from running.

The stranger got back up and let out a maniacal Laughter Natsu wonder why he was laughing her got him and answered when he was suddenly hit from behind by none other than Laki.

"Whoa Laki why are you hitting me I just saved from that stranger," Natsu said before ducking out of the way of another attack.

"I can't he still has control over me Natsu you have to stop him before I hurt you again" Laki manage to say before sending a violent approach at Natsu.

Natsu manages to dodge the attack it was then a plan came to mind that would work, but he had to let Laki know about it with blurting it out allowing the stranger get a bigger advantage so he did the only thing he can do he egged Laki on and with a wink telling her to play along

"Come on Laki I know you can do better than that after all the guild brawls we been through over the years," Natsu said teasing tone

"Oh I can do way better than that violent approach" Laki shouted as another spike ball of wood was sent fly towards Natsu head.

It was then Natsu decided to let her in on the whole plan as the spiked ball went past the side of his head he gestured to it with his eyes as he looked to it then back to the strange that was controlling Laki movements.

Laki managed to give Natsu a smirk as he did a dead sprint toward the man and Laki Cast another violent approach sending it toward Natsu who caught it as he was a few feet away from the stranger who was caught off guard at Natsu insane speed.

Natsu brought to Violent approach out of hiding setting it on fire with his Magic and Manage to instantly K.O The cloaked stranger that was responsible for all this.

Immediately after the cloaked stranger was knocked out the mark on Laki neck dissipated and thus setting her free,

Is was half an hour before the rune knight took the cloaked stranger into custody and presumably prison where it is sure he will never be with a woman for the foreseeable future.

At this Natsu and Laki went to stay at an inn, they planned to have separate rooms, but there was only one left forcing them to share it Laki didn't mind since they've known each other for years on top of the fact that they are in the same guild.

Natsu knew this was his chance but did know how to approach it as he was setting in one of the chairs while Laki is getting something to eat.

It would be an hours before Laki returned during that time Natsu figured it was best to be direct with the whole dragon's mate thing then beat around bush which never worked out with him in the past.

One hour later

"Natsu I'm back, " Laki said as she entered their room for the night.

"Ok but Laki there something . need to talk to you about," Natsu said unable to look her in the eyes.

"What is it Natsu," Laki said curiously

"Well it isn't a coincidence that we met here and I didn't know about the pervert earlier till you were in the alley" Natsu manages to say

"Natsu what do you mean by that" Laki said coldly thinking Natsu is secretly a pervert

"it's better if I just say it outright …..hmm on dragon terms you're my mate i shouldn't have to go any further knowing how smart you are," Natsu said in a slightly scared tone knowing how sadistic Laki can be at times, it was several minutes before Laki responded.

"What do you mean by that" Laki said haphazardly not knowing how to react to his declaration shortly after Natsu got up from his chair and approached Laki

"This " Natsu said as before bring his lip to hers.

Laki eyes went wide at the sudden action Natsu made on her but she didn't push away if anything she enjoyed especially the warmth that cascaded off his lips, a small frown found it's way on her face when they separated.

Natsu didn't notice and merely looked away not sure how to proceed hoping she won't god forbid Inform Erza of his boldness knowing how she can be sometimes, he was surprised when Laki reignited the lip lock till the human desire for air forced them to separate.

"So I take it you're okay with this" Natsu said

"Depends, one thing for sure you're going to tell me everything there is about a dragon's mate cause if you don't I won't hesitate to inform Erza about your outburst with that lip lock," Laki said in a sadistic tone

"Ok" was Natsu simple response efficiently stopping Laki Sadistic line of thinking from going any further.

And so after a lengthy discussion, he told her everything about dragon's there slayers and their mates needless to say she was slightly flustered after everything was said and done.

"If all that's true then Why now and not sooner," Laki said she immediately regretted that from the expression on his face

"Lisanna is why…... I've known she's like me for a while now but as you know how she isn't my mate and my attraction to you started when we were kids hiding from Erza, and at that moment I knew there was something different about you. I didn't realize the difference after she died, it was then I knew you were my mate, I didn't want to lose you like her so that why we are here Now" Natsu said with a sheepish grin,

Laki had a look of shock after Natsu declaration and she couldn't help but be a more flustered with everything out on the table now.

"Well what do you think" Natsu still retaining his sheepish grin

"Well for starters we're not doing what that pervert earlier was going to do with my body until I say so Got it" Laki practically shouts sounding a little like Erza.

"Aye sir," Natsu said shakily

"Good now…. so. How...when do we go about the mating mark thing" Laki said in a perplexed tone

"Well to do that I have to bite down on your neck since it the easiest place to puncture your skin and when I do my magic will flow into you and a mark will appear somewhere on your body forever binding you to me," Natsu said shakily

"Hm forever does sound pretty good," Laki said with smile

"One more thing once the mark is set it can't be undone," Natsu said

"Hm better to get this over with now," Laki said as she got up sat down next to Natsu with her neck open.

Natsu did like he said and Bite down on her neck letting his magic flow into her and soon after Laki felt a burning sensation where she wasn't saying as she still has some class left when you join a guild like fairy tail.

After all, was said and done they shared the bed to sleep for the night, after all, they're bound to each other after, It would be one year to the day that Laki felt comfortable enough to allow Natsu to have what is rightfully his and discover where her mating mark is hidden.

 _Flashback End_

Laki was still smiling at the sight of her mating mark when Natsu came too and if her hunch is correct which it is they have two hours till everyone starts waking up after the party and Natsu would leave.

This brought a frown to her face but quickly jump onto Natsu straddling him, her frown caught his attention.

"what's wrong Laki," Natsu said in a caring tone to his mate.

"People will start waking up from the part and you have to leave and I don't know when you will be back," Laki said her frown only grew in size.

"Hey it's okay I'll promise I'll come visit ok," Natsu said as he sat up to have his forehead to hers

"I know which is why I intend to make the most out it," Laki said with a sinister grin before sending Natsu back down onto her bed.

For the next hour and a half they made the most out there limited time together and since most of the fairy hill residents are either stuck in fairy sphere _or at the guild_ , they were able to use the dorm bathhouse to wash all of the sweat and grime off from there special night.

* * *

 **another story and i hope you enjoy make sure to fav follow and leave a chapter review please a review is much appreciated**

 **One more thing there a poll on my profile for the future chapter in Second chance if you haven't voted do so now**


	2. Secrets

**ok chapter two and after thinking it over now that chapter two is I'm going to alternate chapter update for this story and The dragon and the time goddess**

* * *

Natsu was currently sitting in the fairy hill Lobby as to some waiting on Laki to finish freshening up as she calls it.

It was during this time Natsu ponders on where to go from here since he not a member anymore and can't join any guild.

As Natsu was doing before he is going to do an Igneel search, for the time being, long-term, however, is a different story.

This was a struggle as his thought kept coming back to Laki and how he won't see her that often especially how no know of there relationship yet not even happy knows.

He was brought out of this when he heard Laki walking down the stairs and was met with her usual attire.

"Ready to go," Natsu said

"Yes but there something we need to talk about first" Laki said looking to the side unable to face him.

"What is it cause whatever it I'm here for you," Natsu said in a sincere tone.

"I think it's time to let the guild know about us," Laki said looking him in the eyes with a serious expression.

"As happy as I am to finally let everyone know is this because we thought everyone from tenrou is dead or because Mira and Erza are conveniently frozen in time for who knows how long" Natus said as he adopted a thinking pose

"Because Mira and Erza are not here why else" Laki practically shouted

"Well, what are we waiting for let's get going" Natsu shout picking her up bridal style before B lining it to the guild.

Natsu didn't make it very far as Laki was asking more like demanding to put her down which he reluctantly did.

"Thank you Natsu," Laki said

"So what's the deal I thought you wanted to tell everyone," Natsu said

"I do, but not right this second I need time on how to break it to the guild," Laki said with a sigh.

"Why not the direct approach easy and gets it out of the way quickly," Natsu said blankly.

This resulted in another sigh from Laki why because it was the Rare instance where Natsu says something that makes sense and knowing how the guild is she reluctantly agreed.

"I can't believe it your right the direct approach would be best since this is fairy tail after all" Laki said with her head down before bringing it up walking toward the guild with Natsu is tow.

During the trek to the guild Natsu notice Laki had a slight limp resulting in his grinning from the boost to his ego, why cause only Natsu could give Laki a limp.

yep even from all the guild brawls and mission, the resulted in combats nothing was able to make Laki limp except for Natsu of course.

"Needs some help I notice you're having a hard time walking Laki," Natsu said with a more prominent grin this cause Laki to have a light blush from that comment.

"I'm fine," Laki said as her blush only grew.

"Okay then but if we're going to tell them we better give them some extra time for them to all get some food then," Natsu said

"True better give them an extra hour then everyone will be up," Laki said

"then we have an hour then how do to kill time then," Natsu said

"Hm I got it how about we have breakfast together at one of the dinners and not hide the fact that we together, I can only imagine peoples reaction to us,"Laki said with a sinister grin.

"That downright evil I love it," Natsu said with an evil grin of his own

The couple then made their way to a nearby diner and much to Laki surprise Natsu took her hand all the way they're getting a lot of heads to turns.

At the dinner

The breakfast at the dinner was going well and like on the way there a lot of head turned at their closeness, and that's not all first it was quite packed, so everyone in view was eyeing them down.

They were in for a shock when Natsu went in a kissed Laki on the lips, half the people in the dinner jaws dropped that not the best part everyone floors themselves when Laki returned the kiss with equal force.

When they separated Natsu couldn't help but let out chuckle only to be joined by Laki slowly, but evidently, everyone picked themselves back up first was a waitress.

"What a guy can't kiss his girlfriend," Natsu said even though is technically a lie.

"I'm sorry, but this something no one in their wildest dreams would ever think would happen," The waitress said haphazardly

"So a how long have you two been together," another waiter said shakily.

"Two years," Laki said

"T-tt-two years," the waitress said in a shocked tone.

"Yep two years," Natsu said with a grin.

"Does anyone else know?" The waiter said shakily

"Besides just know no one does," Natsu said

"What brought this one," The waitress said

"Simple Mira and Erza areas what spell described frozen in time for who knows how long" Laki said

"That right you brought it up yesterday before the guild partied most of the night," the waiter said

"I think that's a new record on how fast word travels around Magnolia," Laki said.

"Everyone thought to core member of your guild was dead them we find out there still alive it shouldn't be a surprise everyone knows," The waitress said

"Well we better get the guild thank for the food," Natsu said as he pulled out a wad of jewel and paid the bill.

With breakfast out of the way, the couple headed straight to the guild and like Laki said everyone was up now.

At the guild

Everyone in the guild was awake and started to clean up the mess they made from one of their wildest parties.

One of the first to wake up was happy but was surprising very silent most didn't give it any thought as for Happy silence.

Well, it was simple he was wondering why Natsu left with Laki last night this isn't the first time he has seen them go off on there own unknown to everyone.

His train of thought didn't last long as guild hall doors were kicked right open by none other than pink haired dragon slayer and next to him was the resident wood-make mage.

But what they saw shocked just as much as the people at the dinner, what exactly did they see simple Laki had her arms wrapped around Natsu arm and like before they kissed and as you expect everyone floored at this.

They found a booth to set at waiting for everyone to pick themselves up after the shock they just received the only one who didn't get floored was Happy.

"N-N-Natsu mind explaining why you just kissed Laki and didn't get murdered because of it" Happy said not believing the action the floored everyone else.

"What I guy can't kiss his mate," Natsu said with a grin.

"What do you mean by that" Happy said with a gaping mouth

"Remember two year ago I went on that solo quest," Natsu said

"Yeah, " Happy said

"Well," Natsu said unable to find the word, it was around this time everyone in the guild picked themselves up and just in time.

"I take it from hearing Natsu," Laki said

With that Laki went into explaining the reason why Natsu went on the quest by himself she said just enough for him and everyone else to understand their status as mates.

"Never in all my life did I think you two would end up together," Macao said telegraphing his presence and everyone else as well.

"We would have said sooner, but with how Erza and Mira are we decided to keep it a secret," Natsu said

"It's because Erza and Mira are frozen in time isn't it," Macao said blankly.

"Who wouldn't do that since this is Erza and Mira we're talking about, " Natsu said

"Well with this out of the way me and happy better get going," Natsu said in a sad tone

"Hey remember your promise," Laki said with a glare.

"You think I'd forget something as important as that" Natsu sternly.

"I don't know you have a habit of not being the sharpest tool in the shed," Laki said evil grin getting a round of laughs from the guild.

"What are you two talking about," Macao said.

"I may not be a member, but that doesn't mean I can't stop by and visit especially the Fantasia parade," Natsu said with a grin getting a round of smile from the guild.

"You better show up then after all you don't want to break a promise you made to your mate," Laki said with an evil grin.

"I would never do something like that" Natsu said as color slowly drained away from his face knowing what Laki would do to him if he broke his promise.

"Good answer," Laki said

With that said Natsu and Happy got all their stuff together, after a chat with Macao he agreed to be guild master till the tenrou group returns and asked the blue pegasus guild to watch the waters around tenrou islands for its return.

(Scene Change)

One week later

It has been one week since Natsu, and his former guild learned that all their friends are still alive and reveal the Laki is his mate.

Natsu and happy were on there way to the Lamia scale guild, why word found its way to them that Jura wanted to talk to him face to face rather than a communication lacrima.

They were passing through a forest minding their own business when suddenly Natsu herd spell name he never thought existed.

"WHITE DRAGON ROAR," an unknown voice said from a hidden location as what can only be seen as a white beam Magic was sent hurtling towards Natsu.

Just as the roar was about to make contact with Natsu, he deflected it with the back of his hand like it was nothing as for the spell in manage to destroyed one tree before dissipating.

"Hey come on out face me like a man," Natsu said sternly.

With that said the caster of the spell came out from hiding behind one of the trees with a slightly scared look in his eyes.

Natsu got a good look at the boy he has spiky blond hair with a white shirt on an orange vest simple shorts and sandals from the look of it was around the same age as Wendy.

"I take it your a dragon slayer judging by that spell you fire off at me and what's your name," Natsu said

"Y-yes and the name is Sting" the now named sting said

"What your exceeds name if you don't mind" Natsu

"His names Lector and his a cat" Sting said slightly confused.

"Oh, boy do you have a lot to learn for starters your exceed and mine are not from this world the from a world parallel to our and as I said the technical name is exceed," Natsu said in a slightly smug tone.

Sting had a dumbfounded look in his eyes only to be mirrored by Lector soon after they had a questioning look in their eyes as Natsu seemed to be pondering something.

"If you wanna get stronger an know what it means to be a dragonslayer come with me then; you'll get a whole lot stronger with me than on your own" Natsu said as he started walking toward lamia scale.

Sting just stood there pondering over his offer, and he didn't have to think for very long before he and lector caught up the Natsu and happy.

It would take two days to get lamia scale since Natsu is not taking a train there and fortunately or unfortunately sting agreed on the walking mainly to avoid the there motion sickness.

Over these the next two day Natsu and sting well talked about just about everything from there past the magic and what their plans for the future are.

Their plans for the future well for Natsu it was proving his innocence and rejoining his guild but that would many years from now.

Sting plans were to surpass the great and powerful salamander, but that ended real quick after seeing the gap in power between them.

His new plans were to become one of the strongest wizards today, and with Natsu be his side to help him it wasn't too far-fetched.

Also during this time, she learns his element as a Slayer and his status as a third generation dragon slayer where Natsu is a first generation dragon slayer.

(Scene Change)

Two days later lamia scale guild.

Everyone in the guild hall minded their business when the doors we kicked open and reveal two silhouettes, got everyone's attention none more so their wizard saint setting at one of the tables.

When the doors closed behind them dissipating the blinding light, he was covering their appearance revealing the well-known fire dragon slayer and the not so well known white dragon slayer and with there exceed companions.

At this Jura got up from his seat and proceeded to greet the man who stopped Zero from using mighty power of Nirvana and find out who the boy next to him is.

"You finally arrived and if you don't mind me asking who the boy next to you Natsu is," Jura said.

"Would have been here sooner but we weren't going on those death traps to get here?" Natsu said and was about the introduce sting but decided to introduce himself.

"The name sting and this is lector I'm the white dragon slayer," Sting said in a proud tone getting a round of shocks from the guild.

"Well this is a surprise," Jura said

"Yeah I met him on my way and took him on as my apprentice to teach what it means to be a true dragon slayer," Natsu said

"After defeating Zero that fits you perfectly since there aren't many wizards can come back from infinite void after facing the genesis zero spell," Jura said

"Who can say that again anyway why did you call me here," Natsu said curiously.

"The reason I asked you here is that I'd like to offer you a job to work for me," Jura said

"I can't I'm not allowed join any guild in Fiore gramps made that pretty clear" Natsu.

"Yes it's true you can't join any guild, but you wouldn't be working for Lamia scale you's be working for me since I am wizard saint," Jura said

"Explain in greater detail please," Natsu said as sweat started to form on his forehead.

"Simple you not allowed to work for the guild in Fiore but that doesn't mean you can't work under a wizard saint and since I'm a member of wizard saint you can work under me, therefore, work for lamia scale guild and the council can't do anything about it," Jura said

"I don't know what to say," Natsu said in shock.

"You don't have answer now take a few days to think this over, and by the way, I'm not the only wizard saint who is giving you this offer," Jura said

"Who are the other wizard saints giving me this offer," Natsu said

" one so far he's rank five of the wizard saints and goes by the name Nier. Unfortunately, I don't know where he is as he's very nomadic. Last I heard he just reentered Fiore a few days ago, but for how long he'll be in Fiore I don't know" Jura said in a thinking pose trying figure out how to contact Nier.

"Thank for the offer, but I have to refuse" Natsu

"I assume it has to do with your apprentice then," Jura said

"Yep I and sting already have plan," Natsu said

"my offer still stands if you ever change your mind, I'll send word of your decision to the other wizard saints," Jura said

"Will do?" Natsu said before he and sting headed to the guild door, but they were stopped when lamia scale ice-make mage stopped him.

"Natsu word spread the tenrou group is still alive is this true" Lyon said

"Where did you hear that," Natsu said slightly shocked.

That was supposed to stay a secret only to the guild the people of Magnolia as they know better than to tell other about what goes on in the guild.

"You can thank the guilds new guild master Macao, and before you ask only blue pegasus, Quatro Cerberus and us know. Macao knew he could trust us the other guild not so much especially the council after there attempt to disband your former guild" Master Ooba said telegraphing her presence.

"That's a relief and to answer your question Lyon yes it's true, there alive frozen but still alive for how long we have to know idea," Natsu said

"How so then all Macao said is there still alive but didn't say how" Lyon said

"Sorry can't say that's a secret known only to current and former member of the fairy tail guild just ask goldmine and bob they'll say the same thing."

"We know," Lyon and Ooba said in unison in an irritated tone.

"Oh one more thing what else can you tell me about this Nier guy you speak of," Natsu said

"To be honest not much besides being nomadic he's a mighty lightning mage, but his lightning is like nothing I've ever seen, the closest thing to it would be the lightning Laxus uses when using his dragon slayer magic," Jura said

"Well if that's all we'll be on our way then," Natsu said as he Sting and the exceeds left the Lamia scale guild.

Two days later

"Come on I know you two can do better than that" Natsu said to his two apprentices.

The two apprentices are well the first one you know Sting, the white dragon slayer and counterpart Rogue the shadow dragon slayer.

Rogue was the same age and size as string except he had shoulder length black hair part of it covering his eye his clothing brown short with sandals and black short sleeve t-shirt.

Wondering when they found rogue simple, they caught his scent in the next village over from Lamia scale apparently he was moping over the news the dragon slayer he looked up to gajeel was dead.

Course Natsu was more than happy to let him know he was very much alive but couldn't say where he is and when he will return as he didn't know when he would return either.

another thing not surprising them in the least Rogue had an exceed companion his name his Frosch hair color green and is wearing a pink frog suit.

Where are the exceeds at during this fight faraway place where don't have to worry about getting nailed by a stray dragon roar.

Sting and Rogue were at the limit, all they had to do was get Natsu move from his spot by continually hitting him with there magic which was far from easy since he deflected there spells like they were nothing.

And in case you're wondering he wasn't even using his magic at all he is using the opportunity the hone his reflexes as well as learn how strong they now, he can tell they're at their limit.

"Looks like you guys reached your limit that means it's time stop for today," Natsu said as he turned away waiting for the reaction he was wanting.

"HELL NO, this is nothing but a warm-up for me" Sting yelled with fierce determination in his eyes this brought back memories for Natsu when he was his age.

"Will keep going if Rogue wants to if not were done for the day?" Natsu said facing the two young dragon slayers.

"Rogue you up for more" Sting said hoping rogue can continue.

"Yeah I can keep going," Rogue said shakily.

"That what I wanted to hear," Natsu said getting both slayers his attention.

"What do you mean," Sting said

"Your determination to not back down when you know you have no chance, that's one of my core belief as a former mage of fairy tail and as a dragon slayer one more thing individually you have no chance of making me move, but together you might just have what it takes," Natsu said

"Are you saying we should combine our powers?" Rogue said

"Yes but judging by your status you have just enough magic energy to do it once before exhaustion take you two over," Natsu said

"You think it will work sting," Rogue said to counterpart.

"We have no choice if we want to get stronger we have to get him to move with the power of our magic" Sting said

With that said the two third generation dragon slayers had salified their resolve, not want to get caught in the blast they backed away from Natsu to the point they were 30 meters apart.

Immediately the two slayers started building up there magic energy knowing it all or nothing they poured every ounce of magic energy into their Next attack.

"WHITE DRAGON"

"SHADOW DRAGON"

"ROAR," Both slayers said in unison as they released both there spell at the same time halfway down the two attack began to fuse together into a more powerful roar.

Natsu just smirked, but he might as well throw them a bone for pulling off a unison raid with two elements that are complete opposites.

Natsu put out his right hand and caught the attack and like he suspected it wasn't enough, so hell gave them a break this time.

he pretended it was enough to move as pulled on foot back before deflecting the attack sending toward few trees and unlike the first time it destroyed three tres.

Sting was overjoyed at this but Rogue, on the other hand, he knew there combined attack wouldn't move Natsu but decided to drop if it for now.

"Ok, you manage to move me from my spot and.." Natsu said but couldn't finish why like he told them Sting and Rogue collapsed from exhaustion after using up all there magic energy.

With the help of the exceed Natsu was able to carry Sting and Rogue back to the inn, they were staying at for the night.

While Sting and Rogue were recovering from their first full day of training Natsu was setting out on the balcony of the room, they rented pondering on where to go from here.

(Scene Change)

Location along the eastern border of Fiore

A lone man walks along weaving a winding path to his next job the man names is Nier rank five of the ten wizard saints.

Nier is a tall, well-built man with shoulder-length orange hair; he wears simple jeans and combat boots and a Black short sleeved muscle shirt with a white open vest with wizard saints emblem on his right pectoral of his jacket.

On his right arm is the lightning devil slayer mark, the mark takes the form as a black bolt of lightning starts at the top of right shoulder spiraling down around his biceps to his elbow.

From there it splits off into two directions diagonal along his forearm crisscrossing two times before meeting at his wrist and encompassing it, and lastly, a four-sided diamond sits at the center of the top side of his forearm.

Unlike other lightning mages who's lightning is yellow or blue his well what can only be described as white lightning with a notable tint of purple to it.

In Case you're wondering who had the stronger lightning Laxus or Nier, Laxus does, only because he uses dragon lightning and not lesser lightning like other lightning mages.

That doesn't mean he's stronger than Nier after all you don't earn the title of wizard saint for nothing let alone rank five.

The wandering alone minding his business till his communication lacrima went off pull it out and is met with face Jura he fellow wizard saint.

"Ah Jura wondering when you would call so what did Natsu think of my proposal," Nier said

"For now he declined has and two apprentices to look after now both are dragon slayer," Jura said

"Hmm well this is unexpected that he of all people considering his track record would take on a student let alone two," Nier said with a shocked expression.

"I know what you mean but who better to teach them what it means to be a dragon slayer then Natsu since it could be years before the other back" Jura said

"What do you mean I thought the dragon slayer on tenrou island died from acnologia," Nier said

"We thought so too, but it turns out they're still alive how he won't say as that is secret to the fairy tail guild and its former members," Jura said

"Just like fairy tail to keeps secret," Nier said

"Hey that not always a bad thing you know that better than anybody" Jura said

"I know well if that is all I have to get to my next job," Nier said

"Same for me," Jura said before cutting the connection With that out of the way Nier went on his way to his next job.

(Scene Change)

Magic Council

"Ok how project golem coming along," Gran Doma said

"Except for, the fire golems catastrophic failure the other four are right on target," Yuri said

"Good thing Natsu was in the area he makes great scapegoat when it comes to fire," a different member said getting around chuckles from most of the council.

Org and Belno were the only ones who stayed silent why cause as destructive as Natsu is he is also a very capable wizard, which was made evident after defeating both Jellal and Zero and the lullaby demon.

"Before we continue with the golems what is the status of a replacement of the fire golem," Gran Doma said

"We can make another one, but it will delay the project even further, in my opinion, let's not make this harder than it should be and just drop the fire golem for now and continue with the ones we already have," another member said

"Agreed as we can try again later as we refine the process further," a different magic council said

"What the statues with the remaining four golems," Gran Doma said

"All that's left for the remaining four golems is to let them finish developing their magic. Currently, the water and earth golem are near completion the lightning and wind golems are only halfway through" Belno said

"what else is there after the magic is finished developing," Gran Doma said

"Once there magic in done developing all that left is animating them and once that done making sure they don't turn on us and follow orders," Belno Said this got another round of laughs from the most of the council.

"Their golem, not demons so no need to worry about that," another magic council member said

"Need I remind you there origins are based on Zeref Magic specifically the few books of his we have in our position and if history had proven one thing living magic is extremely dangerous to begin with, " Org said.

As much as Org wanted to stop the golem project there nothing he can do only him and Belno were against this decision to use Zerefs magic as a base for the golem, he can just hope nothing goes wrong with the golems they already have.

* * *

 **ok Make sure to fav follow and leave a chapter review**

 **chapter a little short then i wanted but couldn't think of a better way to end it**

 **another thing if you don't know there is a poll on my profile for the next story I'm writing ideas Mainly submitted by you guys**

 **it was originally four idea but I added two more option to they would be the NatsuXUltear story and the NatsuxMira story**


	3. Work ?

**yo guy chapter 3 enjoy**

* * *

Year X785 March 3rd

It has been three months of Natsu grueling training regiment; both had made great strides in their magic, so much, in fact, Natsu was forced to use his magic when they spare.

Right now Sting and Rogue are currently getting a new set of clothes why because of the intensity of Natsu training, why their now old clothes are worn out, they didn't stand a chance against Natsu training.

Natsu waiting outside the dressing room waiting on the two young slayers, first to come out is Rogue now wore a pair of jeans with leather shoes and a blue muscle shirt with a brown leather coat. Frosch was quick to jump onto Rogue shoulder enjoying the new seat rest.

Not long after Sting walked out sporting same jeans and shoes as Rogue for bottoms, he wore black muscle shirt with a Black leather open vest for his top and like Frosch Lector was quick to check out his new seat rest.

"Now with that out of the way you to better make these last since a blew nearly all my reward money from my last guild job to give you some resistance to magic," Natsu said sternly

"Thank you," Sting and Rogue said in unison

"No problem just try and make them last," Natsu said blankly.

Internally he was kind of regretting taking them on as students as most of the jewel he spent so much time saving up was going to food including the exceeds four extra mouths to feed.

"So Natsu what are we doing now with a new set of clothes beside training," Sting said

"Don't know the Fantasia parade isn't for another seven months, so we have a lot of training to do, but first we need jewel for food among other things?" Natsu said in an exhausted tone

"What about that offer with the wizard saint," Sting said

"What now," Rogue said curiously

"Before we met you a friend and wizard saint Jura offered me a position to work under him since I'm banned from working for any guild in Fiore," Natsu said

"I thought that was just a rumor and nothing else and Why didn't you accept it," Rogue said

"I was training Sting and Now you shortly after so may not seem like that bad of an idea since we're tight on cash right now," Natsu said

"So I take it we're heading back to lamia scale," Sting said

"Maybe I have a communication lacrima I'll call him and see what the details are," Natsu said With that said the trio left the clothing store to continue their training.

 **(Scene Change)**

Two days later middle of a forest far away from nearest town.

Right now sting and Rogue are currently doing their daily training regiment the Natsu assigned them while Natsu is calling up Jure, but he wouldn't answer deciding to do it one last time.

"Hello who is this" Jura said

"Jura it's me Natsu," Natsu said

"Ah Natsu I assume this is about my offer," Jura said

"Yes mainly because I'm almost out of jewel from all the jobs I did with fairy tail," Natsu said

"I think I see where this is going," Jura said

"I'm not saying I accepted it, just how does it go about if I accept it," Natsu said

"Hm since your not one to stand idly by what would entail is I would register a quest for my name and task it to you where you complete the quest. Normally someone working under a wizard saint would get half the reward, and other half goes to wizard saint, but since this is you, I'll let you keep the full reward or what left of it knowing you." Jura said trying to hold back his laughter Natsu merely glared at the wizard saint through lacrima.

" If people ask for you and I come in your place how will they believe me," Natsu said

"Simple you have to bare my crest like how I bare the wizard saint broach," Jura said

"What now," Natsu said in a confused tone

"What will happen is I will give you a lacrima with my Crist with it you'll work job in my place that is registered to me," Jura said

"Ok but what if another wizard saint ask for my help," Natsu said

"This lacrima is designed to have the Crist change at will, all you need to do have changed to another Wizard saint and the Crist will change so there's," Jura said

"Ok I think I get it but does that mean we have to head back to Lamia scale guild," Natsu said

"Normally yes but I send the lacrimal to a nearby guild for you to pick up while you are training your apprentice," Jura said

"Suppose that can work, but now it's two apprentices we found another dragon slayer after we left Lamia scale," Natsu said

"Well good luck to ya then and I assume you accept my offer," Jura said

"Yes but since I'm training two apprentices I may not be able to do all of them," Natsu said

"No problem as I'll most likely send you monster elimination quest for now," Jura said

"Just out of curiosity will I be able to Do S-class quest then," Natsu said in hopeful tone

"Maybe depends on what it requests and have two apprentices so it may be awhile before I trust you with that after all wizard have and nearly died on S-class quest before," Jura said in a serious tone

"Got it I wouldn't bring Sting and Rogue with me if I knew they couldn't handle it," Natsu said

"Very well then what's the nearest guild hall for you," Jura said

"Blue Pegasus," Natsu said as he felt a shiver run down his spine at the mere thought of master bob and from the look of Jura he had a similar idea as well.

"If that's everything I have business to attend to," Jura said

"In that case good-by," Natsu said before cutting the communication lacrima

Right as Natsu finished his conversation with Jura, he heard a strange noise coming from Sting, and Rogue direction Luck was on his side this time and manage to dodge an incoming white dragon roar.

He faces their direction an is met with the terrified face of Sting and in the back is the smirking face of Rogue, and the exceeds as they _move out of the way_ For Natsu.

Knowing the perfect course of action, Natsu stands up cracks his knuckles with a sinister grin plastered across his face as he eyes down sting before giving off an ominous laugh

"Any last words Sting," Natsu said evilly

"Aaaa I'm sorry," Sting says with hope in his voice.

Funny thing is ever since Natsu took sting under his wing he's been stressed on where to go from here after all he's not a guild wizards anymore and what better way to relieve stress than fighting especially if you're a dragon slayer, good thing Dragonslayer can take a hit better than most.

 **(Scene Change)**

Three days later Blue Pegasus guild hall.

What's happening well simple Sting and Rogue are currently hiding behind Natsu with nervous looks in their eyes and Natsu isn't much better why simple Master bobs comment on Natsu handsome face as he calls it.

Sting and Rogue had their age on there side, but they knew that wouldn't last forever, and it scared them they both silently swore to avoid Master bob as much as possible when they get to Natsu age.

"Ah master bob as fun as it is the see you again did you happen to get a package from Jura of the wizard saints," Natsu said

"Oh my so what I heard about what happens to you is true and the core member of your guild, and to answer your question not yet the lacrima Jura sent you will be here tomorrow," Master bob said

"Great what am I gonna do in the meantime," Natsu said

"Well I do have one thing in mind," Master bob said in his usual flirtatious tone sending another shiver down the three dragon slayers spines.

"What would that be," Natsu said nervously

"You see my guilds S-class trials are coming up and it would be nice if they had someone who has the strength of an S-class mage to have a better understanding of what it takes to be an S-class" Master bob said

"And how long would I be staying if I did accept your offer," Natsu said still having a nervous tone

"Starting tomorrow the S-class trial is two weeks away, and if I remember there are some rather heavy boulders nearby you can use for training" Master bob said

"I don't Know its just" Natsu said but couldn't finish as he was interrupted as he heard

"Men," Ichiya said telegraphing his presence to they guild getting Natsu face them

"Well this is a welcome surprise never thought I'd see you in my guild Natsu," Hibiki said

"Hey is it true your an item with fairy tails wood make mage" Eve said telegraphing his presence

This got a round of shock from all mages in the Guildhall, feeling there gaze Natsu couldn't help start to sweat profusely, realizing there was no escape Natsu merely nodded.

"Well this is a shocker never in my mind did I think Natsu understood women let alone love," Ren said

" the technical term is she is my mate, and it has to do with our magic isn't that right Sting and Rogue," Natsu said

"Yes Sir" Sting and Rogue said in unison.

"Well well this is a surprise" Master bob said

"Who would have thought the salamander and the famed anti-pervert of fairy tail would hook up," Hibiki said with slight chuckle

"Hey What that's supposed to mean," Natsu said in an irradiated tone as his hand caught fire.

"Nothing bad it's just the last thing anyone would expect," Hibiki said in a fearful tone after all this is the famed salamander especially when it comes to how destructive he can be.

"Good answer," Natsu said with evil chuckle as the flames went out

"So what your answer then will you help my guild prepare for our S-class trials, " Master bob said this got everyone in the room to land there eyes on the three dragon slayers.

"Fine only because of that comment Hibiki made," Natsu said with a sinister grin getting a chuckle out of bob

"Master you can't be serious about this" Hibiki said as sweat appeared all over his body.

"Sorry Hibiki you should have known better since this is Natsu after all" Master bob said

"So when can we start and Hibiki you have to honor of first going through my training regiment," Natsu said evilly

"Oh I don't know Natsu I'm pretty sure there someone better than me who would love to go first, " Hibiki said with a nervous chuckle looking around the room everyone has a similar expression.

"I'm sorry did it sound like a choice," Natsu said as his grin only grew and behind him you could Sting and Rogue just smirking and the exceed trying to hold in there laughter.

With that said Natsu was quick to drag Hibiki well while he was kicking and screaming and asking for help from his tri-men but they the enjoying the look on Hibiki face.

Several hours later

"Is this essential Natsu?" Hibiki said as he was forced to do basic strength training while a giant rock strapped to his back for resistance.

"Yes actually why because you could learn every spell in the book, but they wouldn't do you any good if you lack the magic energy to use them effectively," Natsu said from his seat on top of one of the boulders Master bob mention earlier.

Hibiki wasn't alone either every able body wizard in Blue Pegasus guild was doing the same thing as Hibiki.

"Master is this necessary," Eve said the master bob

"Why yes Eve and I can vouch for Natsu methods as a former Fairy tail wizard and if you don't believe me look at the two young slayers, " Master bob said with a sinister grin of his own

Everyone looked over to the two young slayers Natsu brought with him and couldn't help but go slack-jawed and two what looked to be Twelve years olds were doing the same thing as them, but the weights were easily three times the size as everyone else.

But that's not the surprising part they were doing it like it was nothing but they were even more surprised with what came out of there mouth.

"Natsu is warm up are done what do you want up to work on while you're busy with training the rest," Sting said

"got it, you two can work on improving your spells" Natsu nonchalantly.

Seeing as two twelve years old were outclassing them many members of blue pegasus including the tri-men were quick to steel their resolve and keep going, for the remainder they day blue pegasus worked on strength training.

The next day

The package Jura sent Natsu finally arrived, and Natsu was currently waiting in the blue pegasus main room waiting on master bob to return with it.

He didn't have to wait too long for master bob to return as he came through the guild doors he was quick to get to Natsu and in his hand was small brown package no more significant than his hand.

"So I take this it then," Natsu said

"Yes, sir it here you go," Master bob said as he handed Natsu the package.

Natsu opened the package to see the lacrima it was spherical and was connected to a chain meaning it was necklace he has to wear.

Next, he noticed a piece of paper with a list of names he didn't recognize besides Jura and had a look of confusion Seeing the confused look in Natsu eyes Master bob decide to help him out.

"May I see that piece of paper Natsu?" Bob said

"Ah sure," Natsu said as he handed to sheet to master bob

"Hm well this is interesting," Bob said

"What is it," Natsu said

"You don't know; you see this is a list of all the wizard saint that agreed to let you work with them for the time being and I assume recognized Jura," Bob said

"Mind explaining then."

"Well according to this with the removal of Jose Porla, Siegrain who turned out to be jellal that leaves eight wizard saint and with Makarov gone for who knows how long that leaves seven," Bob said

"What does that leave me with then," Natsu said

"That leaves four if you don't include Jura," Bob said

"So half of the ten wizard saints are willing to let me work with them," Natsu said in disbelief

"Yep it seems your moving up in the world Natsu, and I assume you don't know how to work that lacrima" Bob said

"Yes and let me see that list of names," Natsu said

Bob handed Natsu back the paper, after looking over the list, not including Jura the four saints willing to work with him are Draculos Hyberion, Wolfheim, Warrod Sequen, and Nier.

Natsu recognized the name Neir from Jura, but beyond that, it's a blank. He didn't recognize other three names at all.

"Natsu pay attention I'm going to show you how to use this lacrima so you can work under the wizard saint," Bob said getting Natsu attention

Bob went into explaining that this lacrima as Jura said allows you to do jobs under a wizard saint and give the crest of wizard saint you have put some of your magic energy and speak the wizard saint name he wished to represent and their Crist will appear in the lacrima.

"Ok I think I get how to work this thing now," Natsu said as put the necklace on

"Do you have a communication lacrima with you?" Bob said

"I did, but it got destroyed when I was training Sting and Rogue" Natsu as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"That just won't do now will it, I have one lying around here somewhere you can but try not to destroy it," Bob said before looking for the lacrima

"Why do you ask," Natsu said

"Simple you need to be able to contact the other wizard saints if you want to work for them so they can give you your next task at a moment notice," Bob said as he came back with the communication lacrima in hand.

"Thank master bob," Natsu said as took the lacrima from master bob

"Hmm I just thought of something that might help you, so you don't have to worry accidentally destroying it," Bob said in think manner

"What do you have in mind," Natsu said

"Have you thought about learning requip magic to store item you carry on your travels?" Bob said

"Yes actually I tried to learn it from Erza back when I was member of fairy tail, but I couldn't get the hang of it," Natsu said

"Probably because it's Erza that was teaching you, Ichiya might be able to help you and if I recall he taught Hibiki his magic, and he might be able to teach you requip better than Erza," Bob said

"Ok then I give it another try," Natsu said in a not so confident tone

 **(Scene change)**

Two weeks later

Over the past two weeks Natsu has been putting Blue Pegasus member through the grindstone and paid off to, many members had at least twice as much magic at their disposal, and many were confident they would pass there S-class trials this year.

As for Natsu with the help, Ichiya Natsu managed to learn requip but was by no mean a master at it he only knows enough to store the communication lacrima master bob gave him.

Speaking of master bob as a token of appreciation for helping his guild prepare for there S-class trials he treated Natsu, Sting and Rogue and the exceeds to an all you can eat buffet.

And the cherry on top money wasn't an issue since his guild doesn't blow a good portion of there reward for damages.

Master bob was gracious enough to let Natsu and the boys to stay the night at a nearby in free of charge.

The next day

While Sting and Rogue were still sleeping Natsu decided to contact Jura for his first job since being kicked out of fairy tail.

"Jura ya there," Natsu said to the lacrima part of him feeling like a massive idiot for talking to a lacrima; fortunately, Jura was quick to answer.

"Yes Natsu I assume you're ready for your first assignment," Jura said

"Yeah I'm ready I would have called earlier, but I was busy helping Blue pegasus prepare for there S-class trials," Natsu said

"I heard and apparently you were quite the slave driver, but It paid off well that according to a member that passed by lamia scale the other day," Jura said with a slight chuckle.

"Yep and believe it or not I went easy on them Sting and Rogue can vouch for that" Natsu said with a slight chuckle.

"Anyway for now I'm only going to give A class jobs since your apprentices are with you," Jura said

"Ah man I was hoping for an S-class job first," Natsu said in disappointed tone

"To bad until I know for certain that those two are high A level mages that's all you're getting if you want to do S-class jobs they're going have to stronger, or you leave them with someone till your done with an S-class job," Jura said in a severe tone.

"I understand it's just there not going to like this" Natsu said

"I know, but I couldn't live with myself if kids as young as them get killed in a job way above their skill level," Jura said

"Well what's the job you want me to do," Natsu said

"It several actually but the first one is the most important, and it's right up your alley with monster elimination. Apparently, some demons have been causing problems and if I recall Erza fought and beat one and took its horn as trophy" Jura said

"It was gifted from the town for stopping it" Natsu corrected

"Then you should know how fearsome demons can be," Jura said

"Yeah I know what's after that then," Natsu said

"The next two dark guild elimination after your done with those three I should have more unless another wizard saint has something for you and before you ask I told them not to give S-class quest for now," Jura said

"Ah man do you have to ruin my fun," Natsu said a little disappointed

"I'll repeat it I couldn't live with myself if Sting and Rogue died on a job way above skill level," Jura said

"Fine what is the location for these quests so we can be on our way," Natsu said

With that said Jura gave Natsu the location of three quests and soon after Natsu, Sting and Rogue with the exceed left to slay the Demons.

 **(Scene Change)**

Three days later

Location mountain between worth woodsea and blue pegasus guild

what's happening Sting and Rogue were currently back to back as Demons surrounded them and they're having the time of their lives as the lust for battle all dragon slayer share was flowing through their veins.

Not too far away was Natsu who was having just as much if no best time of his life probably because he's the more experienced of the slayers.

Natsu is currently facing down easily the strongest of the demon and was loving every second of it.

The number a demon they were sent to eliminate was five in total Sting and Rogue were facing four of them which would give them the perfect challenge to see how far they've come.

Natsu was facing off against their leader and the strongest that often called devil as they are they are the leader's when demon groups up like now

His magic was a mix of fire darkness magic, but something was off about the demons darkness magic there was something familiar about it not like Zero's It was as if it was resonating with him.

Unfortunately, duty calls and forced to dodge an attack sent his way sadly for Natsu the devil stopped using its fire magic and stuck with its darkness magic costing him his advantage.

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST" Natsu shouts and charges the demon only for demon to counter with his darkness infused fist as well

The devil changed at Natsu with darkness infused fist but fail as Natsu was quick to dodge and release a Fire dragon roar attack pushing back the Devil about 50 feet away.

The devil was quick to his feet and let out a roar of anger before charging his darkness magic and shaping into the shape of a ball and threw out toward Natsu.

Not liking the feel of the attack Natsu barely manage to get out of the way right as the ball was in the proximity before exploding in a massive ball of darkness easily reaching 20 feet in width.

When the dust cleared a perfectly smooth half dome left in the wake of the attack, looking back to the demon Natsu saw the devil was breathing heavily after casting the spell.

This show of power only fueled Natsu love for battle even more but he was nearing his limit, and from the looks of it the demon was as well.

A new thought came to mind if the demon he's facing was strong enough to completely obliterate they ground how are Sting and Rogue fairing, deciding to end this now Natsu started to pour everything he had to finish this battle now.

"DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ARTS CRIMSON LOTUS FIRE DRAGON'S FIST" Natsu shouts as both his fist become engulfed in flames and charged at the demon, Natsu immediately laid down an endless barrage of flame-powered pouches.

Luck was on his side as he caught the demon off guard giving Natsu the upper hand and with one final punch, Natsu sent the devil flying in the Air preparing for the finishing blow.

"DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ARTS CRIMSON LOTUS FLAME BLADE" Natsu shouts as two whips of dragons fire lash out from his hands and endlessly strike down the demon while he was unable to fend off the attack and ultimately dies as hits the ground.

Natsu was breathing heavily from this as even for him secret arts can be very taxing even to him at this time started thinking about that strange feeling when facing that demon darkness magic it was like something inside him was calling out to it for Help.

Natsu bolted towards Sting and Rogue hoping nothing terrible happens to them after seeing how powerful the demon he was fighting when he finally got to them he could help but have a proud smile on his face.

Why lay before were the worn out and smiling faces of Sting and Rogue as they lay flat on their backs after beating the four demons Natsu tasked them to defeat, upon close inspection of the demons revealed there all dead which was good, wouldn't want any cheap shots.

"I see you guys came out on top proud of you," Natsu said with a grin

" yahoo" Sting manages to say before falling unconscious

"Rogue you think stand up," Natsu said

He didn't answer as he fell unconscious leaving Natsu the only one still conscious knowing what to do Natsu used his magic to shoot a flare up into the sky, a moment later the exceeds landed.

"Happy, Lector and Frosch, you guys, are gonna wait a little bit," Natsu said

"Why" happily said

He got his answer as Natsu like Sting and Rogue he keeled over from exhaustion, leaving only the exceeds to watch over their unconscious bodies.

"Those demons must have been tough to push them this far" happy said

"What are we supposed to do now," Lector said

"We wait until the wake up" Happy said

 **(Scene Change)**

The next day

Rogue was just waking up to find him in the room they rented at a nearby inn when they accepted to demon hunting job.

He looks to the door and finds his counterpart Sting in the adjacent bed still fast asleep with lector in his arms at this Rogue immediately looked to see where Frosch is let out a sigh of relief as Frosch was resting comfortably right next to him.

Then it hit him He didn't see Natsu anywhere in the room then he remember this room has a balcony look to the door and see what can only the silhouettes of Natsu and Happy with someone else.

Deciding to want answer he makes his way to the door and just as he's about to open it Frosch suddenly appears right on his shoulder resulting in a smile from the young Slayer He slowly opens the door to be met with Natsu looking his way.

"I was wondering when one of you was gonna wake up Rogue," Natsu said

"So this is the shadow dragon slayer you mentioned, " the unknown man said

"Rogue this is Nier one of the wizards saints will be working alongside in the future," Natsu said

Rogue looked up to the Man named Nier; three things stuck out about him one his orange two the wizard saint broach and a strange marking on his left arm the look like lightning as it was wrapped itself around his arm.

"Oh hi," Rogue said in a nervous tone, after all, it's' not every day you meet one of the strongest wizards in all of Fiore.

"Hey is Sting up as well," Natsu said

"No and ah how did we get back here, " Rogue said

"That would be me," Nier said

This caught Rogue by surprise, seeing the look in his eye Natsu went on to explain how when he found them they passed out from exhaustion and not long after Natsu did as well.

From what Natsu said Nier sensed a demonic present and large build up magic energy which can only be the last attack the demon Natsu fought cast to try and kill him.

When he came to the area, he saw the massive hole in the ground from last attack the demon sent toward Natsu and heard a strange noise he follow it only to see the exceeds next to the unconscious bodies of their slayers.

And so with the help of Nier, the exceeds carrying Natsu while Nier carried Sting and Rogue to the inn they're staying at, which brings us here.

"So what do we do now Natsu" Rogue said

"Well for starters we need to rest up for a few days,"Natsu said

"Well since you're all good I better get going," Nier said

"Wait " Rogue shouted

"Yes what is it," Nier said

"What that mark on your arm I never saw one like it," Rogue said

"Oh this is the Lightning devil slayer mark," Nier said

"What now," Sting said with Lector setting on his shoulder coming up from behind Rogue

"I'll take it from hear," Natsu said

Natsu then went into explaining how there are different types of slayers including Nier slayer magic there are three types of slayer magic.

Devil slayer magic which specializes in slaying devils or demon as they go by, dragon slayer magic which is what they use and God Slayer magic which supposedly has the power to slay a god.

"If there anything else I'll take my leave," Nier said

"Buy the three Salyer said in unison as Nier disappeared in a crack of what they can only assume is devil slayer lightning.

* * *

 **just to let you guys no the pole is still up so go vote if you haven't**

 **as always make sure to fav follow and review**


	4. Shadow serpent

**behold chapter 4 enjoy**

* * *

Location unknown

Nier just landed at the location of his next job when he thought went back to when he senses those demons.

He sensed the presence of six demons only to find the dead bodies of five demons the sixth one must of runoff.

The thing is the sixth he sensed was bearly noticeable, to a lesser devil slayer they wouldn't of notice, but after living with this power for 15 years, he learn everything there is to know about this power both the good and _the bad._

" well, Wherever the sixth demon went if will show itself eventually," Nier thought to himself, unknown to him the demon he sensed was like nothing he ever faced before.

(Scene Change)

With Natsu

"What the plan Natsu" sting said

" well we're going to rest here for a day before heading deep into the wilderness as you have to perfect your survival skill," Natsu said

"Why?" sting said

"You Never know when your travels will leave you in a bad situation or when you need to make tracks fast or face a powerful monster like a wyvern," Natsu said as memories came back of when he would fight wild animals to test his strength during younger years.

"We have to learn to be self-sufficient if we're ever in a bad situation like how we were passed out after fighting those demons," Rogue said

" Yep and we still have those dark guild eliminations quest and conveniently it shorter to cut through the wilderness to get to the first one" Natsu with a smirk.

Sting and Rogue felt a shiver run down their spines as survival is a weakness for them where it's a strength for Natsu.

Scene Change

One week later

Sting and Rogue are currently sleep in a makeshift shelter for the night, surprisingly their survival skill is pretty good for there age no doubt to the time living with their dragon parents.

They have a long way to go before they reach Natsu level of survival as at the moment their shelter is one kick away from toppling over, considering they are just starting he'll cut them some slack _for now_.

The next day

"Man that was uncomfortable," Rogue said tiredly.

"You can say that again," Sting said

"Good your up," Natsu said as came into view with exceeds by his side.

"So what are we doing now," Rogue said

"Well we about a two-hour walk from the first of the two dark guilds we have to elimination," Natsu said

"Sweet when do we head out," Sting said

"Hold it sparky we have to come up with a plan first," Natsu said

"Why it's usually Rogue, and I as we go in together watching out back while you go on your own and the exceeds chill outside the battleground," Sting said

"Normally you be right, but it's different this time," Natsu said

"How so," Rogue said

"The job description just changed," Natsu said

"Ok what changed," Sting said not liking the look in Natsu eyes.

"The guild just pulled off a kidnapping of a girl and ransoming her off," Natsu said

"So what's the new plan," Rogue said

"Well for starters we have to employ stealth" Natsu with evident distaste in his voice as he prefers to go head-on as if is way simpler.

"That's easy for me but what about you too," Rogue said

"Well I was gonna have you, scout, the interior while sting stay outside take on any patrols outside the guild with the exceeds,"Natsu said

"And what will you do," Sting said

"Simple I'll follow Rogue's lead into guild hall and rescue the hostage," Natsu said

"Sound like a plan," Rogue said

"one more thing what's the name of the dark guild we are tasked to defeat," Sting said.

"according to the job description, the guild goes by the name shadow serpent.

"shadow serpent ?" Sting and Rogue said in unison

" Yeah apparently that name is an indication of how they only go out at night and any attempt to pursue them lead to dead ends," Natsu said

"Then how are we suppose the defeat them if many other failed," Sting said

" yeah unlike everyone else we have the advantage," Natsu said with a smirk as he tapped his nose.

This resulted in smirk from the two young slayers as they realized their magic gives them enhanced sense.

(scene change)

2 hours later

The trio plus exceeds are close to the dark guild as it just over the mountain and

"So Natsu we're super close to the dark guild what do we do now," Sting said

"well Rogue and I will scale the mountain to find a way in undetected while you take the exceeds take out any scout from the guild," Natsu said

"But what if I get in trouble," Sting said

" hmm than plan B," Natsu said with a smirk.

"what's plan b," Sting and Rogue said in unison.

"simply make as much noise and ruckus as possible to lure as many away, Rogue and I will take out all remaining member in the guild hall," Natsu said.

Sting and Rogue nodded, Sting left with the exceeds, Natsu and Rogue began to the scale the mountainside.

No problem for Rogue since he can turn into shadows, but Natsu has to it the old fashion way.

After a long and grueling climb, Natsu was at the top of the mountain overlooking the dark guild and valley it resides in.

"so Natsu where do we go from here," Rogue said

"As I said you use your magic and search the place in your shadow form to find the hostage if we get her first without letting them no we can go on the offensive without fear as we are tasked to bring the base to the ground, " Natsu said

"Ok I'll be back as quick as possible," Rogue said

"Wait, one more thing hmm if you get trouble don't hesitate to make tracks fast if it means you live," Natsu said firm tone.

"You can count on me Natsu" Rogue said before jumping into the shadows.

Using the shows to his advantage Rogue was able to descend the mountain in no time and found a way into the base.

Not wanting to draw too much attention he travels on the ceiling of the base getting the lay of the land.

he searched one room after another, after an hour of searching he manage to learn the ins and outs of the guild hall.

Last room yet to explore is what he can only assume is the guild masters room, just as he about entered weird marking appeared all around the door.

But it was too late the second Rogue touched those markings he was hit with extreme pain and fell out of the shadows landing with a thud.

He didn't have long to dwell as he quickly jumped back into the shadows and just in time and the door open revealing a large man about as big as Natsu.

He wore black combat boots long jeans, what looks to be a gray tank top and wore a black leather overcoat.

Not much could be seen of his facial feature as he wore a mask, the mask in question cover the top half of his face.

Beised the mask he has gray hair with dark red streaks in it indicating he an older mage, the part of his face then you could see was covered up by a goatee.

That's not all; Rogue saw the hostage in question, it was a girl, best guess she around Natsu's age, she is tied up in the corner of the room before the door closed behind the man.

But something scared Rogue to the core as the man glanced his way with a smirk on his face.

"Only reason your still alive is I know the salamander was sent to take us down. I want to see who's the stronger mage since we been keeping our true strength hidden from your council. Don't worry about the girl she's safe in case things get out of hand and don't keep me waiting." The guild master said as he snapped his finger only for the wall to open up the outside.

At the Rogue jump out of the shadow and glanced at the man before bolting out the open wall.

Rogue bolted out the door, at this purplish magic burst from the guild master in a rage before pulling off the mask revealing none other Jose Porla of the now former phantom lord guild.

"With Makarov dead guess the salamander is the next best thing to getting my revenge" The now revealed Jose said as his thoughts went back to the days the followed when his guild was brought to ruins.

 _Flashback start  
_

Days following the Phantoms defeat

"WHAT!" Jose shouts as sit in a medical bed recovering after taking on fairy law as Org stands before him.

"You heard me, because of you reckless action as a wizard saint and guild master of the now former guild phantom lord your guild has been disbanded, and you are stripped of your rank as wizard saint" Ord Said.

"Why should my guild be disbanded we were tasked by Jude heartfilia the take his daughter back," Jose said with rage in his voice.

"Two problems with one guild wars are strictly illegal, to begin with, and you should have known that and two it was not approved by the council, and even if it did get submitted, we wouldn't authorize it no matter how powerful Jude heartfilia is," Org said back.

Jose seeth in rage but didn't say anything as not to dig his grave deeper but he silently vowed he would get his revenge for this.

"If I were you I'd get some rest as you have a long road to recover from facing fairy law," Org said before departing.

One and half months later.

It was hard, but Jose manages to be fully recovered from fairy laws affect except his hair as it was still gray, but they were few streaks of his regular dark red color.

He hoped it would all come back over time, now the question was what would he do now, lucky for him Makarov was kind enough to leave his saving intact after their battle, or he is out of the job and out of money.

With his guild gone, any chance of joining or starting a new one is pretty much zero after the news made its way around Fiore that his guild is no more.

Needing a change of scenery, he decided to do some traveling across Fiore as he not welcome in oak town anymore.

After traveling for two weeks Jose for himself surrounded by at least two dozen dark mages, he wasn't scared in the slightest, not want this fight to drag on he figure it be best to unleash his shade magic like when he faced the scarlet knight.

10 minutes later

All 26 dark mages were either unconscious or too afraid to fight as his shade magic did what is it known.

"You What was it you were hoping to do with me," Jose said to one of the few mages that were somehow still conscious.

"We are an up and coming Dark guild called shadow step," the dark mage said

"Pitiful," Jose said it was then his brain hatched an idea, and that idea was how to get his revenge on Makarov.

 _Flashback end_

It was taking time, But Jose manages to bring this piss poor excuse for a dark guild to a force to be reckoned with and to a level that was befitting on a former wizard saint.

He did such a good job the Balam alliance let them do as please as one of the few guilds that could give them some trouble before fairy tail took down two pillars of it.

Unlike the previous guild master who was idiot beyond repair, Jose was smart and made sure every member were up to his standards.

The first thing he did was change this guilds name to shadow serpent which is far more befitting to style on doing things.

Next, he put them through hell for training before he finally let them go on jobs to make a name for themselves before long word found its way to them the magic council put out a request to take them down.

The job went out, and since then they went into hiding their real strength and with the help of some spies they kept watch over that request for the day to come someone accepted the job.

As for the hostage, they took well the opportunity to get vast amounts of money fell on their lap as a powerful individual tasked them from a faraway land who's looking for a wife for his son.

With Rogue

Rogue had finally made it back to Natsu with a combination of exhaustion and worried look on his face, getting Natsu full attention.

"Rogue are you okay it looks like you seen a ghost," Natsu said worried for the young dragon slayer.

At this rogue filled Natsu in on what the guild master said to him before letting him go.

"So what do we do now Natsu," Rogue said

two unexpected guests to show up and they are Happy and Frosch with worried looks in their eyes.

at this, they give the two slayers a brief rundown of what happened and why their here.

Natsu about to speak before a loud boom echo its way across the valley before a white light was seen off in the distance.

"Plan B Version 2 that what we do," Natsu said with a wicked Smile

Two hours earlier

Doing as instructed Sting and the exceeds began to scout the valley floor looking for any patrols as Natsu mention the job request has been up for grabs for some time and figure the guild is making sure no one gets the drop on them.

Not wanting the dark mages the get the drop on him he made good use of his enhanced senses picking up all sorts of sounds.

With the help of lector Sting able to stay off the ground and stay upper tree line hidden by the sea of leaves.

Sting jumped from branched to branch taking a moment pay close attention to any sounds of movement.

he can smell their present, but that isn't enough to narrow the search as they frequently patrol this area based on the strength of the scent.

after five minutes of searching, he hears the unmistakable sound of footsteps but were they animal or human.

he waited there for two minutes before a small group of no more than four what he can only assume are mages of the dark guild.

"do you think those mages are here we haven't run in them at all," one wizard said

"of course their here one of our scouts saw them enter the valley the other day," another wizard said

internally sting and the exceeds were freaking out about how they caught on to them; Fortunately, it was when they entered their territory.

Not wanting to take any chances now was as good a time to take them out, he would go guns blazing but did want to get overrun.

"yeah yeah yeah but we haven't seen a trace of them maybe they were just passing through," The first wizard said

"not likely since the salamander was confirmed when they entered and we were wondering all entrances, they have yet to leave," The second wizard said.

"but don't they have flying cats with them," a third wizard said

"you forget the scout that alerted us has bird monitoring the skies for us," the second wizard said

"Nature calls guys," the fourth wizard said as headed off into the thicker part of the forest.

"don't take to long we have a lot of ground to cover," The second wizard said

After hearing their conversation, the sting figured the second wizard was boss of their little party.

Knowing now was his chance to strike he will the help of lector follow the fourth wizard to where ever he's going.

the wizard walked for solid minutes before stopping in front of a tree, not want to see the man junk sting decide to let the man finish his business.

"all done," the fourth wizard said sigh of relief.

just as he started to walk back to his group he hears a strange sound behind him, he turns around and his met with a fist to the face knocking him out cold.

"man that guy was weak" sting said

"don't forget we three more of them to take care of," Lector said

"I know lector and if their anything like this guy they'll be a piece of cake," Sting said

"you had the drop on him, and you might not be so lucky with the others" Happy said

"Frosch think so too," Frosch said

"do you have to ruin my good mood," Sting said in a slightly depressed mood

"since this is a high A class quest and Natsu ask you to do this by ourselves yes," Happy said

"man how am I suppose too," sting said but didn't finish as his brain hatch an idea.

with a wicked grin sting pick up a few stones on the ground and with lector help got to a high tree branch.

"what the plan with those rocks" Lector said

"simple diversionary tactic," Sting said with smug grin look a bit like Natsu famed grin.

the three remaining wizards were standing there waiting for the friend unknown he is out cold.

"what taking so long," the second wizard said

"must eat more than he thought when we left," the first wizard said unknown to them the white dragon slayer was listening in on them.

"time to set the plan in motion" Sting thought to himself as chucked one stone in a direction their comrades went resulting loud crash.

"guy must have tripped I'll go check to see if he's alright," the third wizard said

he followed the where the sound came from thinking his comrade tripped, no seeing him goes further looking for him.

not seeing anything he turns around think he passed him up only to a blond haired kid for a brief second before his light went out.

For better or worse the wizard lets a scream alerting the two remaining wizard someone is hunting them.

"look like you were right," the first wizard said.

"I can only assume he took out Zander when he went to the to bathroom." the second wizard said.

"so zander was his name woulder what this guys name is," Sting thought to himself as he looks down on the third wizard unconscious body.

"what are we waiting for let's get him," the second wizard said

"are you sure that a good idea he took out two guys from our group Jarrod," the first wizard said

"he had the drop on them but he won't with us as long as you have your guard up Chris" the now named Jarrod said to the now named Chris.

"wonder what this guys name" sting sais as he looks to the third wizard once more before jumping the overhanging branch.

"come on," Jarrod said fought his way through the brush with Chris who reluctantly follow him.

As the two wizards trekked through the wood, heading to where the herd their comrades scream.

sting use the opportunity to examine the wizard further, Jarrod had a calm look in his eyes, Chris wasn't looking too good.

"come on out we know your their" Jarrod shouts.

"dude we don't know if its one person or the whole group," Chris said

"if you say so," Chris said

"it one guy otherwise they would have come at us all at once since they have the salamander," Jarrod said

at this and idea came to sting mind that caused him to smirk, wait above them for an opening to strike.

he didn't have to wait long as the one named Chris was having a hard time keeping up, jumped down putting his plan into action.

"you two looking for me," Sting said as he lands between the two wizards.

the two wizard face him, the one named Jarrod pulled out a blade from what his experience with Natsu is requip magic.

Jarrod slashed at him parallel to the ground, at this Sting duck under the blade like it's nothing as prepares his an attack of his own.

"WHITE DRAGON'S CLAW" sting shouts as to bring his fist to Jarrod's center chest sending back fairways.

he then brings his attention to the man named Chris who has a look of fear in his eyes, not wanting to drag thins on to long Sting bring his right knee to man mans gut before underrating him, sending him flying.

the man named Chris land flat on his back and look him in the eyes before sting knock him out cold as to ease his suffering.

he brings his attention back to Jarrod and sees his the white dragon stigma on his body, he smirks at this.

unaware of what happening Jarrod charges at him and again slice slash and cuts at Sting who efforts avoid all his attacks.

he didn't know it, but his movements are slowing down, before long he was completely paralyzed.

"what is this magic," Jarrod said

"that is the power of the white dragon, and that is the effect of white dragon's claw, you're paralyzed till the spell wears off," Sting said with a smug tone.

"what that not possible," Jarrod said

"sorry, but it is and nighty night" sting said before knocking Jarrod out cold like the others.

"nice job sting knew you could do it," Lector said as land on sting shoulder.

"Frosch thinks so too," Frosch said as he lands on the other shoulder.

"what are we going to do with these guys now," Happy said as he lands on sting head.

"we can't leave them here or risk other finding them, do you guys have any ideas," Sting said

"hmm we could tier them up and cover them with leaves," Happy said

"that good but we can do better," Lector said

"how about we tie them up and leave them on one of the branches high above the ground so no one can find them easily," Frosch said resulting in looks from the other three.

"that's a great idea, Frosch, Rogue would be proud of you," Sting said

"you really think so," Frosch said as his cheeks were adorned with red.

"I know so, and Natsu would say the same thing" sting said

"what are we waiting," Lector said

after 10 minutes all four of the dark mages were high above the ground tied the large branch the can hold them.

"one group down, who knows how many more," Sting said in an exhausted tone.

like that the first group of scouts was taken care of, sting plus the exceeds continues there hunt and came across two more group.

After losing horribly to sting they repeated the process of tying them up like the first group and continued on their way.

the fourth group, however, was different, it was still four members altogether, the first three were easy for Sting, but the last one was different.

one thing was for sure the last guy had a lot more combat experience than the other and what's worse the exhaustion from his previous fight was catching up to him.

the man before him had similar build Jura of the wizard saints, he wore regular jeans shoes and a gray coat, for facial feature blond hair like him and his magic uses is shadows ironically enough, through combat he figures out his name was Johnny.

what was worse is every time his about to land an attack Johnny would effortlessly dodge and counter with an attack of his own.

"Wish Rogue was here to help back me up," Sting thought to himself.

"whats wrong you little fly," Johnny said

"I'm not a fly" sting shouts back.

"you're here with the salamander and him still a fairy fly in our book even if he an ex-fairy tail mage," Johnny said

"man if only there were something white around here I could regain my strength." sting thought to himself then it hit him.

"what wrong little fly running on empty" Johnny said in a sadistic tone.

"frosh happy leave and get Rogue for me this guy tougher than I thought and Lector I need you to go into the forest get me something whiter for me to eat," Sting said

"sounds like a plan but I don't think this guy will let us," Lector said in and so confident tone.

"just so I'll hold him off for you to get some distance" Sting said

"ok then" the three exceeds said in unison before bolting off into there respective direction.

Something was off Johnny was stopping them at all instead he was laughing.

"what so funny," Sting said.

"You honestly think those three can help you and the only reason I didn't stop them is I want to see how the plan of your pans out. So I'll sit right here till this Rogue person shows up or the red cat gets back here with whatever he having him get you, and they will continue this fight. You should be thanking me since it will give you some rest not that it will change anything." Johnny said still holding his sadistic tone.

"will see about that won't we" sting said and sat down taking this chances to get some rest.

with Lector

Lector is currently fly at top speed zig-zagging all over the place looking for something that white enough to be usable for Sting.

this continued on for another minute before a flicker caught his eye, taking a change and head toward the glimmer to come across a run-down wooden cart.

the cart conveniently contains a bunch of old Lacrima crystals that are white in color, he grabbed as much as he can carry and bolted back to Sting in no time flat.

he was in shock to find the two wizard setting down on the ground before dumping the lacrimas in front of Sting.

"I hope to will help," Lector said

"these will do finer Lector," Sting said before chowing down on the white crystals regaining his strength.

At this Sting jump back up in a fighting stance. Johnny followed suit in a combative stance of his own.

"ready for round two," Johnny said

"as good as I'll ever be," Sting said

"good" Johnny said

* * *

 **Sorry i couldn't get this out soone RL stuff got in the way and i had writer's block for the chapter for a week**

 **important note there is a schedual change coming up details are on my profile**

 **as always make sure to fav follow and leave a chapter reviews**


	5. Power of dragons

**after a six month hiatus I present chapter 5**

* * *

With his strength restored Sting get into a battle stance, likewise, Johnny got into his position.

"Lector keep your distance," Sting said

"O-ok Sting" Lector said shakily got to a safe distance

Sting couldn't help have a feeling of unease coming from the cruel look in Johnny's eyes.

"SHADOW SHOT" Johnny shout as pitch black shadows shot from his fist heading toward Sting at speed almost impossible to see.

Fortunately, Sting had luck on his side this time as he was able to dodge just in the nick of time.

"Gonna have to do better than that; SHADOW SNAKE" Johnny shout as his own shadow shoots up from the ground.

The shadow takes the form of a snake before striking a sting like a snake striking it prey.

"HOLY RAY" Sting shouts before the whole area was covered in holy light, Johnny shadow snake cried out in pain from the intensity before dissipating.

"Gonna take a lot more than that to stop me and my pets," Johnny said wicked grin as his own shadow began to wither in all direction.

Sting felt a shiver run down his spine at this before long doubt began to seep its way into her mind, Suddenly a memory came to him

 _Flashback Start_

March 1st

Sting and Rogue were down on their knees breathing heavily as they just finished another sparring session with Natsu and they made Great progress as far as regular wizards are concerned.

"That enough for today," Natsu said

"Natsu do you think you can show us that spell you were working on," Sting said

"I have to concur as well," Rogue said

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt, but even I'm having trouble mastering this form," Natsu said

"Well can you show us please" Sting begged

"What the name of it called again," Rogue said

"Dragonforce and from what Zero said in our battle its the pinnacle form of our magic, in that state we are the dragon were meant to slayer in human form," Natsu said

"How far have you gotten," Sting said

"Not very far as I two times I did it before I was supercharged with a large amount of magic energy, so it been challenging" Natsu

"If anyone can do it it's you Natsu," Sting said proudly

"I concur as well," Rogue said

"Thanks, guys that mean a lot," Natsu said grin

"Can show us your progress?" Sting said hopefully

"I suppose I can do that" Natsu said

Sting, Rogue and the exceeds just stood there with anticipation.

At this Natsu slowly started to increase his power, a red aura formed ultimately enveloping him.

That's not all as red aura intensified the air temperature around began to multiply, the heat became so intense the two young slayers had to move away with exceeds moving farther away.

The power coming off Natsu was causing the hairs and the to young slayers neck to stand straight up.

As time moved on the two slayers were able to tell Natsu magic was fluctuating backing up his claim of how hard this form is to master.

The two young slayers had a mix of excitement and fear from elders slayer.

The slayer wasn't alone the three exceeds where sharing the same feeling but it was mostly fear.

As Natsu's power continued to grow the ground beneath his feet started to crack from the strain.

Red scales started to form all over his body, at this the red aura began to die down thus lowing the air temperature to tolerable levels.

Natsu magic was starting to stabilize but extremely high, emphasizing how dominant this form is.

"Wow, I didn't think I'd manage to enter it entirely and feel like I can keep it going a lot longer than the previous times I entered it.

"Cool," the two young slayers said in unison

"I know right now it's time to see how long I can maintain it, any question you want to ask about this form," Natsu said

"Is it possible to show the difference in power between this and you regular form?" Sting said

"I suppose I can do that, now to find a target," Natsu said.

"what about that boulder, from our training session I'd say you can destroy half of it with iron fist attack," Sting said.

"Why not do roar too," Rogue said

"I suppose those would do to show my increase in power" Natsu said in a thinking manner.

"What are you waiting for then Natsu," Happy said

"Aye," the two remaining exceed said

"Ok then, FIRE DRAGONS IRON FIST" Natsu shouts before completely obliterating the Boulder, leaving nothing behind.

"Now the roar" Sting said

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR" shouts as a massive torrent of blistering hot flamer shot out of Natsu mouth easily reaching 100 feet if not more.

Fortunately, the heat from the roar wasn't intense enough to harm the five bystanders who could only watch in awe at the display.

"That was amazing Natsu," Sting said

"I concur" Rogue added

"Natsu can you give us a hint so we can try and get dragon force," Sting said

"That kinda hard to answer as it like nothing I felt or done beforehand" Natsu

"come on there gotta be something you give us," Sting said

"Hm, Let me think for sec….Now I got it, the simplest way think of it; it's a feeling that's buried deep down inside, so far down you wouldn't know where to look until on the edge of life and death, you have to embrace you primal side to survive" Natsu said

"What now?" Sting said

"He means you normally wouldn't notice it until your forced into survival mode, because it's not far away from your primal side, something we all share," Rogue said

"Oh ok then," Sting said

"Now let's get back to training," Natsu said

 _Flashback End_

"Bring it," Sting said as he steeled his resolve

Unknown to the dragon slayer a white aura began to radiate from him he didn't know what this feeling was but it felt like his power has increased several times.

"S-sting" Lector said from afar

"What is this power I never felt anything like it, "Johnny said

Sting hoping to unlock dragon force but unfortunately for him, that hasn't come, but he did unlock something to give him the edge, He didn't know to name of it at the time but would come to be known as white drive.

Likewise, Johnny started to build up his magic as well indicated by his shadow getting more and wild and chaotic.

"Let's go," Sting said

The two wizards bolted towards each other sent a fist toward the other before collided, the two fists fought for dominance for a few seconds before explosions of light and shadows sending both Wizards back a fairway.

"so the Lizard has claws, cute" Johnny said

"Next time I won't lose to you," Sting said as the aura intensified before bolting towards Johnny.

"Will see about that" Johnny said as he bolted towards Sting.

To an average person or wizard, all you would see is a bright light and dark orb colliding and bouncing off each other.

But to a select few you would see a young boy and older male punching and dodging and counting each other punches and kick.

"Your pretty good for a kid I'm gonna have to end this"Johnny said as he stopped where their fight began.

He brought his hands together and began to gather all his shadow into a ball.

Sting didn't like that move, so he moved in to try and stop but was swatted away by one of his shadows every time he got close.

Your going to need a lot my power to get past my shadows assuming I don't finish charging up this attack with the surly end you.

"what do special about that move anyway," Sting said not liking the dark feeling the orb of shadows in Johnny's hand.

"Assuming by some stroke of luck you survive or defeat me I'll tell you, but that won't happen since It's almost done so I'd hurry if you want to live don't even try and run away I will find you and end you," Johnny said with a sadistic tone.

"Dam their's no way I can get past his shadow which I have to find a way to survive this attack but what can use," Sting thought to himself

then it hit him a spell called holy nova it might give the edge to fight off the spell Johnny plans to use on him but being so weak compared to his master it might not do the job.

"Guess now as good a time then any other" Sting thought to himself.

Sting got into similar stance as Johnny, sending all his remains magic to his right hand only for a ball of white dragons light to form.

He continued to do this waiting for Johnny to cast his spell,

"looks like I'm not the only one with an ace up their sleeve, but whose spell is stronger," Johnny said.

At this Johnny Got into a battle stance a black orb made entirely of shadows only to be mirrored by sting with a sphere made of dragons light.

"Hm, hm, hm, NOW I CALL UPON THE ABYSS OF SHADOWS CONSUME ALL WHO OPPOSE YOU" Johnny shouts as the black orb in his began to grow exponentially.

At this sting bolted towards Johnny using his holy nova as spear cutting through the shadows that block his path,

"HOLY NOVA" sting shouts as the orb of dragons light began to expand at its own pace fighting off the shadows.

The two attacks start to merch with each other consuming there casters. The massive orb stopped growing from two attacks colliding with each other.

The orb turned gray as a result of the two spells fighting for dominance for a solid minute.

As time move on the orb slowly turned white as Johnny shadows were overwhelmed with dragons light before exploding violently resulting in a massive flash of light that could be seen all over the valley.

The blast sent both sting and Johnny flying in opposite directions; both mages took a considerable amount of damage.

The first to get up Johnny of course with that same cruel look in his eyes.

"Impressive kid but look like this fight is over for you," Johnny said

With all his willpower Sting got back to his feet with a smug grin of his own hoping he can pull off a bluff.

"Yeah we'll see about that" Sting said

"You got guts kid I'll give you that, but you can barely stand," Johnny said

Sting lost his grin after Johnny called his bluff before long he collapses to his knees with a look of sorrow.

"Look like this is the end for me," Sting thought to himself before he caught is familiar scent off in the distance causing him to grin again.

"Single shadow shot should suffice, but why is he smiling again," Johnny thought to himself

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST" Natsu shouts

Johnny turns to face the incoming attacker before seeing the fanged grin of the famed fire dragon slayer along with his flame infused fist.

He didn't have any time to react as he instantly K.O by Natsu and sent flying into a nearby builder.

"You ok sting we saw the blast," Natsu said help sting back to his feet

"Yeah just a little worn out from my fight, I almost had him too, but he was stronger than I thought," Sting said with a fanged grin of his own.

"You think you'll be able to continue," Natsu said

"I finally caught up to you," Rogue said as he came out of the shadows.

"I don't know I used up all my magic after getting refueled off some white lacrimas Lector got me," Sting said

"Hmm I was afraid of that" Natsu said

"What do you mean," Sting said with fear in his voice

"Your gonna have to sit the rest of this job out while Rogue and I continue forwards," Natsu said firmly

Sting could only hang his head in shame as he knew it was pointless to argue with the more experienced slayer of the trio.

"Happ,y Frosch, Lector stay here and make sure sting ok and if you can try to get something for him to regain his strength back just in case," Natsu said

"Are you saying I can help?" Sting said with hope in his voice

"No I'm saying there is a chance if you can get your strength back in time, but for now your going have to sit this one out, come on Rogue," Natsu said unaware cart Lector found as he and Rogue headed off.

"Wait" Sting shouts getting the two slayers attention

"Yeah what is it, Sting," Natsu said

"Lector are there any more of that lacrimas you brought me earlier," sting said

"Yeah there is there should be enough to get you back to normal" Lector said proudly

"Are you saying you can continue Sting?" Natsu said skeptically considering the state he found sting.

"Positive" Sting said

"Fine but make it quick, but Rogue and I will go on ahead," Natsu said

"Lector go get more of those lacrimas happy, Frosch go with him," Sting said

"But what about you," Lector said

"I'll stay with Sting in case any enemy patrol spot us especially after the blast Sting made" Happy said

"Sound like a plan," Natsu said before group spit up

After some time of running toward the dark guild base, Rogue broke the silence

"Do you honestly think Sting will recover in time?" Rogue said

"I don't know, let's just hope what Lector said can bring him back into the fight," Natsu said

"So what the plan when we make it to their base" Rogue said

"Well with our cover blown we have to do an all-out invasion into there base and try not to bring the building down on top of us," Natsu said

"No problem for me but what about you," Rogue said with a smirk know how destructive Natsu can be.

"If you doubt my skills you can take out the base by your self"Natsu retorted

"Nevermind," Rogue said

"Good answer," Natsu said

"So how are we going to do when we get there, so we split up or stay together," Rogue said

"Stay together for now, but when the time comes I'll go for the guild master and you and if he can make it here in time you and Sting secure the hostage," Natsu said

Before long the two slayer bust through the door of the guild hall to be met by at least a dozen guild members.

In no time at all nine of the 12 were taken out but the last three were proven more difficult, so difficult Natsu had to face them himself as Rogue was outmatched.

Natsu manages to give him an Opening to escape the carnage hoping to meet up with Sting again and give Natsu some support.

"IRON CHAIN WHIP," one wizard said before unleashing a magical whip made of chains stuck Natsu down as he dodges another attack his way.

Natsu was slammed against the ground; his rage intensified from not being able to get a solid hit on anyone.

"Damn I have to focus" Natsu though to himself before he was slammed to the ground again

"Is that all this puny lizard can muster?" one wizard said

"Theirs got to be something I can do," Natsu thought

Then it hit him their only one thing that can turn the tides of battle, Dragonforce.

Natsu had to ignore that beating he's receiving, but that was easier said than done.

"Come on focus" Natsu shouts getting a laugh from the wizards pounding down on him with their spells.

As Natsu continued to ignore them everything around him started to fade away till he found himself in an endless abyss of black.

Wasn't long before a small light in the distance formed, before long the light grew in size until it was revealed to be a fire itself taking the form of a dragon the size of Igneel.

With its dominant wing flapping wildly as the creature stared him down.

"I need your power," Natsu said

The dragon roared wildly in defiance, telling him…..No, Natsu was visibly angry at this

"Your my inner dragon primal side of me your suppose to give me power" Natsu shouts

The dragon only roared at this.

"What do I have to do gain your power," Natsu said

"You call your self a dragon slayer as you being beaten down by weaklings," The dragon said monstrous voice.

"I ..am..a.. dragon slayer, proud son of Igneel" Natsu shouts back

"Prove it, and I will give you my power you so desire," the dragon said

With all his might Natsu dug deep down inside him before his entire body erupted in dragons fire as he stared down his inner dragon.

"Hmm so you aren't all talk," the dragon said acknowledging Natsu strength proving he can control his power.

The dragon roar one more as his flame body engulfed Natsu before ultimately being absorbed by Natsu.

He could feel it, the strength, speed, magic power and knowledge of what it means to be a dragon coursing through his vain.

The endless abyss he was in faded away, he was still on the ground taking the beating.

"IRON CHAIN WHIP," a wizard said once more sending toward the downed form of Natsu.

But unlike last time Natsu caught this one single handily scaring them all, at this they all felt magic power rolling off Natsu along with scale-like pattern cover the part of his flesh they can see.

"My turn," Natsu said in an ice-cold voice that scaring them to the bone.

Without using magic, Natsu punches the man with the iron chain magic and instantly K.O him.

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST" Natsu shout before punching another man with his flaming fist attack.

The man was hit with so much force he broke the wall of the hideout before landing unconscious.

"One Left," Natsu said darkly

The last wizard couldn't help fall to his knees quivering in fear at the raw power Natsu giving off.

With Rogue

"I hope Natsu makes it out ok" Rogue thought to himself

He suddenly moves out of the way dodging massive battleax as it plants its self in the ground.

"So the puny lizard can move quickly," a large, well-built man said as he picked up his axe

"I'm not a lizard I'm a dragon slayer," Rogue said with a fierce tone.

"Will see about that lizard," The Axe-wielding man said as his weapon started to radiate magic energy

Rogue didn't need his heightened sense to tell the Axe was using wind magic thanks to a howling noise originating from it.

What Rogue wasn't expect was the two-handed Axe to split apart into two smaller one-handed axes.

"Try and dodge this," The Axe wielder said

With speed and veracity, the Axe wilding wizard began to slashes at Rogue in an attempt end hoe young slayers life.

Fortunately for Rogue, all his training with Natsu has paid off as he was dodging all the swipe towards him unfortunately for him the man was better than he expected.

He was forced to spend all his effort on dodging, unable to focus his time on ways to counter his opponent therefor unable to jump into the shadows like he usually would do.

"Damn if only sting was here," Rogue thought to himself.

To make matter worse with each attack sent his way the wizard was getting closer and closer to making contact.

Unfortunately for Rogue, he wasn't quick enough, and the Axe wielder was able to land a blow.

It wasn't a serious one, but there was now a large gash right through his right shoulder and but it wasn't over.

the other Axe manages to slash him across his back not enough to seriously, both wounds would leave a lasting scar for years to come.

"Seem the lizard isn't as fast as he thought," The axe welder said

He would of continue but stopped after feeling a massive spike in magic energy emanating from the hideout; Rogue took this chance to jump into the shadows.

"Hmhmhm I didn't think Natsu would go that far, but this dark guild is stronger then we thought," Rogue said with a smirk

"Once I'm finished with you I'll take care of him next," The Axe welder said as he faces Rogue only to find no one there

"SHADOW DRAGON'S ROAR" Rogue shouts as he jumps out of the shadows

To his luck he caught the man off guard sending back a fair way, separating him from his Axes.

"SHADOW DRAGON'S SLASH" Rogue shouts.

With blinding speed Rogue proceeds to beat the man with shadow infused punches succeeding drawing blood from the man.

Rogue has the man right where he wants him and pours everything into his next spell intending to end this fight here and now

"SHADOW DRAGON's WAXWING FANG" Rogue shouts

Rogue's body turns into shadows before assaulting the man with shadow infused punches till the man in the unconscious.

"And that for calling me a lizard" Rogue said before giving the man one final blow

"Aww man I hoping to get a few blows in myself," Sting said coming up from behind Rogue with the three exceeds

"Sorry he called me Lizard" Rogue said

"God I hate that we are dragon slayer for crying out loud," Sting said angrily

"Natsu has been called that before, and you don't even want to know what he did to the last guy who made that mistake," Happy said

"W-what do you mean by that Happy" Lector said already regretting asking

"All I'll say is he walk with a limp and is one of the most kind-hearted guys you'll ever meet," Happy said in an ominous tone.

"Where's Natsu at," Sting said

"Inside taking out the rest of the wizard we encounter and from what I sense earlier he went into Dragonforce, so it's best we stay outside and pick off any stragglers," Rogue said

A loud boom was herd getting the attention of the two young slayers plus exceeds only to find whole in the building before the familiar voice Natsu was herd.

"Sting I see your back, Rogue you know where the hostage is you take point, I'll go for the guild master, Happy, Frosch and Lectus safer if you stay outside," Natsu said and as the dust cleared he was still in his Dragonforce.

"Right" the two slayers and exceeds said in unison

"Wait Frosh and happy got back to the point where you met up with us earlier the hostage is near their Lector stay with them," Rogue said

"Got it" the three Exceeds said in unison.

With Rogue taking the lead Sting and Natsu followed him after a minute they made it to the guild master quarters.

like the first time those powerful runes were still active, with the help of Natsu they were destroyed.

"We're here to save you," Sting said as he used his magic to cut the ropes restraining the poor girl

"Natsu break the wall right, should lead to the outside" Rogue said

With one punch Natsu broke through to the outside, Sting and Rogue proceeded to take the girl outside before signaling there exceeds companions.

Unfortunately, it was at this time a feeling of dread could be felt from everyone the two young slayers and the hostage couldn't help quiver in fear at this sensation.

Natsu was unaffected a sheer testament to power coursing through his vain

"You guys go on ahead I'll handle the guild master," Natsu said still retaining his Dragonforce.

Sting and Rogue simply nodded at this as they left with the girl as Natsu ventured into the hideout.

Before long he was met with purple fog that reeked dread and helplessness, but this time Natsu could feel it this time to meaning the guild master was near.

"I was hoping to take my revenge on Makarov, but his pet lizard will have to do," Jose said

"What did you just call me," Natsu said with grit in his voice.

"You heard me Salamander," Jose said

* * *

 **sorry guys for a long time between chapter I don't know when I'll update this story again**

 **now if you been following me for a while now you know I'm working on a reader requested story named Fire and Jade**

 **also after some time of thinking it over i have decided to lower the word count for all future chapter from 5000 to 4000 not including author notes,this will free up some time for my personal life and allow me to dedicate time to work on a story idea I had for a while or to put it simply I'm writing a book**

 **next moth I'll be adding a new chapter to second chance**

 **as always make sure to fav follow and leave a chapter review**


	6. price

**chapter 6 enjoy**

* * *

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST" He shouts as he effortlessly breaks through one of the stone walls" Damn it was hoping to end this quickly."

"Gonna have to do better than that Salamander" he murmured hidden within his shade magic.

"Come on out and face me like a man he berated

"Watch your tongue boy!"

"Make me," he said evilly

Suddenly a beam of purple magic raced toward Natsu.

"Found you," he said dodging the attack effortlessly"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR."

Jose manages to dodge that attack but not without getting slightly singed.

"Not so tough now are we."

"You just got Lucky; I won't make the same mistake twice."

"You did by underestimating fairy tail the first time, whoever you are I can tell we met before from on your scent alone," he said smirking.

"Hmm I see no point in hiding anymore," he said dispelling his shade magic revealing the once famous Jose.

"This is a little surprising, but unfortunately for you, gramps isn't here to stop me,"

"You'll pay for insolence."

"You'll have to beat me first FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST" He shouts.

Jose quickly dodges the flaming punch only shot off some of his shade magic.

"DEAD WAVE" he chanted sending a massive purple wave towards Natsu hoping to end this quickly.

"FIRE DRAGON ROASTING BREATH" Natsu shout with a smirk as Jose Magic burned away from the intense heat.

"Impossible," Jose said with fear in his voice

"You better hit me with everything you got if you want a chance of beating me" Natsu taunted.

"I'll show you and the miserable guild of yours," Jose said before unleashing a barrage of his shade magic on the dragon slayer" still think you're stronger."

"Think! I know I'm stronger" he said before bolting to Jose." to slow," he said planting his fist into Jose's gut knocking out cold.

Natsu undid his dragon force before collapsing to a knee from stain he went through.

"I have a long way to go before I can master this power," he said tiredly.

He tied up Jose and carried him outside shooting up some of his fire into the sky shortly Sting and Rogue plus there exceed companions showed up.

"This jobs completed, nice job guys."

"Sweet" Sting chirped.

"How's the hostage doing," Natsu said eyeing the poor girl

"A little shaken up but she fine now" Rogue wincing from the battle scars.

"Rogue you don't look so good," Natsu said

"I'm fine I just was on the receiving end of a magic weapon," he said

"ROGUE," he said in a serious tone

Knowing it was pointless rogue took off his jacket and shirt revealing the fresh wounds.

"I'm gonna have to seal them up to minimize blood loss," Natsu said with his hand ablaze

A shiver ran down Rogue spine at this" OW, damn that hurts" Rogue said from Natsu sealing his shoulder wounds"OOOOOW" again from back injury

"So what are we going to do in the meantime since this is a remote area," Rogue said

"I'll let Jura know the jobs done and wait for the rune knight to show up."

After giving Jura the report they needed to gather up all the dark mages in one area for pick up.

Several hours later

"That's everyone," Natsu said eyeing all dark mages plus Jose

"When will the rune knight be here," Sting said

"By tomorrow morning, so we have to keep them inline till tomorrow," he said evilly causing some of the dark mages to let out an audible gulp.

"That reminds me what that spell you were going to use to defeat me," Sting said facing Johnny was.

"I suppose you've earned that much, isn't meant to cast away my enemy to the void suffering eternal torment from shadow beings.

"The voids nothing special" Natsu informed

"And how would you know that" Johnny spat

"Zero cast me to void once upon a time, and with the power of dragons fire I burned my way back to this world, Never underestimate a dragon," he said smirking getting a similar reaction from Sting and Rogue.

"IMPOSSIBLE"

"Don't believe me ask zero or is it brain, not sure what he goes by now."

"What are you going to do with the ax," Sting said pointing the ax

"When Erza gets back figured she would make a make better use of it, that reminds me how's Briana doing."

"She's doing fine still shaken up, but fine" Rogue said next to the girl they were a task to find.

Said girl was sitting around the fire with her three rescuers trying to collect her thoughts.

"Thank you for saving me," she said.

"No problem," Natsu said with a toothy grin, this gave the girl a sense at ease.

"How old is she any way she looks around the same age as Natsu," Sting said

"17...that's my age," she said

"Now I have a bigger question why would someone go out of their way to kidnap a girl just to marries someone son," Rogue said

"I know why but I'd rather not say," she said

"You don't have to our job was to rescue you nothing more nothing less," Natsu reassured her.

"Thank you."

The next day

By the time it was midday the rune knight had made it the hideout and put all dark mages under arrest.

"Thank you salamander will take over from here," the lead knight said

"No problem we have another job any way see ya around."

"By" Sting and Rogue plus the exceeds said in unison.

"Where's the next job location," Rogue asked

"Not far it's the last job Jura gave us, and it's not too far from fairy tail we should stop be when we are done."

"Aye, sir."

With that said the three exceeds picked up there slayers bolted toward their next job.

"Council not going to be happy about this" one knight said looking to Jose.

"Let them deal with it," another knight said

Three days later

"This guild is weak," Natsu said

The three Salyers were just outside of sight of there third and final job.

"What makes you say that" Sting questioned

"When you've been doing this as long as I have you learn to read people," he said

"If they're as weak as you say you should let us handle this" Sting said hopefully

"As tempting as that is I don't want to get an ear full from Jura."

"They are unaware of us as we are so we have the advantage. A simple surprise attack should be more than enough" Rogue informed.

"What did you have in mind."

"We use our roar and take them out in one go," Sting said confidently.

"That does sound like fun."

"Aye, sir."

"Let's go," he shouts bolting towards their target with Sting and Rogue not far behind them.

30 minutes later

"SHADOW DRAGON ROAR"

The one attack was enough to blow away a small group of dark mages.

"HOLY RAY" in a moment the entire area was blanketed in blinding white light.

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST" he shouts sending the guild master through a brick wall.

This fight went on for several minutes.

"That makes three down, time to collect our rewards," he said from atop the defeated guild master.

"Yahoo" Sting cried out.

"What ranking was this quest," Rogue said

"The first two were high A class this one was a B class."

"Why B class," Rogue said

"Probably, so you two don't get overwhelmed by powerful opponents."

"So where to next," Sting said

"Gonna stop by fairy tail and since their the nearest guild I'll have him drop off the rewards there."

"To fairy tail," Happy said cheerfully

It would take two days to get there, unknown to them something that would change the guild forever was only a page away.

(Scene Change)

Magnolia

The three slayers were in for a shock when magnolia that's usually very lively was deathly quiet.

"I wonder what's wrong?" Sting questioned

"I don't know, but I intend to find out, let hustle to the guild," he said sprinting toward the guild hall.

Not liking the tone of Natsu voice the Sting and Rogue ran to catch up.

When they reached the guild, Natsu gave one swift kick opening the door to reveal a heavily downed guild.

Natsu was going the ask what was wrong before his blood ran cold.

"ALZACK STAY WITH ME" Bisca voice rang throughout the guild.

"What going on" Natsu yelled.

"Natsu what are yo- never mind," Macao said

"What going that has Bisca screaming at the top of her lungs."

"Their last job went sour, and Alzack is barely hanging on, Porlyusica is trying to save his life."

In true Natsu fashion, he ran to the infirmary to see if he could help.

"What happened" he shouts entering the infirmary see a severely downed Alzack with porlyusica.

"We took a job eliminating some wyverns and just when things were looking good one of them got a cheap shot on Alzack, he been like this for three days barely holding on," Bisc said with tears in her eyes.

"Will you quiet down I'm trying to work" Porlyusica shouts not paying attention to the dragon slayer.

Several minutes later

"Damn it" porlyusica shouts.

"What's wrong," Bisca said shakily

"I tried my hardest but the damage is too great if Wendy was here maybe, but he doesn't have long, a day at most."

"NOOOOO!" she screeches.

She tried to show the woman the error of her ways but was held down by Natsu.

It was then porlyusica finally noticed the dragon slayer causing her to narrow her eyes.

"There might be way after all, but I'm afraid the cost will be too great for both parties, words cannot describe the how great the side effect could be"

"What is it then," he said

"Simple we transfer some of your Life force into Alzack that should give him the edge needed to pull through.

"How long will that take" Bisca added

"Not long, fortunately, the guild has everything we need."

"What do we need," Bisca said

"An se plug for starters and someone willing to give up some of their life force," she said eyeing Natsu

"Take as much you need," he said smirk showing off his arm.

"Makarov you truly have an amazing guild," she thought to herself

5 minutes later

Natsu laid down in adjacent bed waiting for Porlyusica standing overhead.

"I've modified this se plug not take magic but to channel some of your life force" putting the plug on Natsu wrist.

The se plug connected to a tube connecting to a lacrima that something inside it as well as another tube and se plug latch onto Alzack.

"3, 2, 1"

Natsu felt incredible pain through his body especially his wrist.

Wasn't long before the lacrima started to fill with what he can only assume is his life energy.

This went on for five agonizing minutes for the dragon slayer, when all was done Natsu very weak.

"That should be enough," she said

Porlyusica went to the lacrima to start the injection.

The effect was almost immediately as color started to return to Alzacks form.

Seeing this Natsu let out grin before drifting off to sleep.

The next day

For an unknown reason, Natsu felt heavy, and he was having a hard time breathing.

That not it was almost as if something was holding him down.

When he finally opened his eye he was met with mop violet colored hair; it hit him that hair belonged to his mate.

"Laki I'm having trouble breathing," he said weakly

A tick marked formed on her head" really do you have any idea how I felt when I returned to the guild to find out you could have died. This is nothing compared to pain if you didn't pull through" fire was present in her eyes.

"You've known me for how long!" he would've continued but was cut short when he saw tears in her eyes.

"Just promise me you won't do something like that again."

"Don't kill me but I don't know if I can, after all, I was a fairy tail wizards it's a given I'd do something stupid again."

"True just be careful next, please for me."

"That's a promise," he said with a grin

She brought Natsu kiss at this which he gave back with equal force.

"So how's Alzack doing."

"He's alive thanks to you, but there were some side effect to the treatment," Porlyusica said

"What do you mean," Natsu said

"Come look for yourself."

"Come Natsu," Laki said helping him to his feet.

"Thanks"

As soon as they left the infirmary, they were met with a crowd around the recovering Alzack.

Natsu didn't need his enhanced hearing to know something was up from all the murmurs.

"What going on."

"Remember when I said there be side effect well take a look."

Natsu got a good look at alzack only to see his eye color change from back emerald green like his.

"So this is what you meant," Natsu said

"Yes"

"How is Natsu not dead," Laki said

"When you been around as long as I have you learn a few things one, for example, powerful mages have stronger lifeforce than the average human dragon slayer of Natsu caliber are no exception," she said

"That's Natsu for you," Alzack said with a familiar grin with Bisca hanging onto his arm.

"Looks like your eye weren't the only thing to change" Porlyusica hummed" I better get going" she left the guild without a second thought.

"WAIT" Natsu shouts

"What is it"

"How long will I be before I'm back to full strength."

"A month or two to take it easy."

"Can I still train."

"Yes, you can it might quicken your recovery as it will strengthen in your life force."

"Something I've been meaning to ask who are those kids you brought with you," Macao said pointing to kids in question chatting back and forth with some of the members of fairy tail.

"Those are my apprentices, Sting and Rogue."

"Wait... you, Natsu dragneel took on two students."

"Yep that's not all they're dragon slayers like me and have exceeds to prove it," he said mischievously.

"Great now we're going to have two more monstrously powerful dragon slayers, the council not going to like this" Macao said.

"Do you have to kill the mood?" Natsu said

"Yes as the magic council won't be happy that YOU'RE the one training them."

"How to come across them anyway," Laki said

"Well sting tried to sneak attack me and failed, and Rogue was moping over Gajeel supposed death, is there anything else?"

"Nothing comes to mind," Macao said

"Hey you think we can take Natsu now" Sting whispered to Rogue.

"Now is not the time Sting."

"Even if I'm weekend I know I can take you two on," Natsu said a smirk point to his ear

Sting had a terrified expression and Rogue plus the exceeds were smirking at this.

"I could use a training partner to gain my strength back Sting."

"A... I'm not sure I'm the best Rogue you do it"

"You're always talking about surpassing Natsu now might be your chance," Rogue said still retaining his smirk.

"Oh I don't know maybe at a later date" you could see his discomfort

"I'm sorry did it sound like a choice," Natsu said with an evil grin.

"Ah, ah, ah."

"Too late" Natsu was quick to grab hold of him and drag him out of the guild hall.

Outside

On one end stood Natsu who was slightly out of breath and on the other was an extremely nervous Sting.

"3"

"2"

'1"

"GO" Macao shouts

It was over before it even started, Sting was paralyzed from fear thus making unable to dodge as Natsu fist found itself in his gut.

"Looks like I'm going to have to up your training sting" he began to grin evilly

With porlyusica

Porlyusica was now reaching her home with a look of worry in her eyes.

She sat down at her desk tasking out small lacrima.

"What could this be" glancing at the black fluid that filled the lacrima.

Her mind went back to the transfer and how there was what could only be described as pure evil hidden within Natsu life force.

"I don't like the look of this one-bit good thing I filter this off before saving Alzack life, what could you be hiding Natsu," she thought to herself

* * *

 **ok that's it for this chapter**

 **sorry it isn't as long as I go for it starting to get burnout from writing which is why I'm taking April off from writing to recharge my batteries**

 **as always make sure the fav follow and leave a chapter review**


End file.
